Cerberus Prime's Return
by TheDevilsMusic
Summary: After many years Cybertron is fully restored but Bee gets a strange message from a person who is dead, goes back to Earth with a rookie, a hotshot, children of Jack and gets teamed up with a malfunctioning mini-con, a Dino-bot and three humans that work at a 'vintage' salvage yard rounding up escaped fugitives from the prison ship called The Alchemor. Currently being rewrittten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the game or Transformers prime they belong to there respective of the company's that own them. Except from Cerberus. and special thanks to the artist who gave me permission to use his image of Arcee goes to: Raikohillust. Merry Christmas to all those that read this and I hope you have a wonderful New year!**

"...Talking..."

'...Thinking...'

 _'...spark-connection...'_

 _ **"...Telepathy..."**_

 **Chapter 1: Return of a Prime.**

This story begins on planet far away from what we call home it is a planet made of metal but it is also a sentient planet with it's inhabitants being a species called Cybertronians that are able to do magnificent things such as transform into vehicles of many different variants for example one could transform into a car or even a plane but this story starts with a mech in his teen stage with his primary color being black with a tint of blue that is only visible during the light, on his helm was a crown with a spike that resembled a certain femme with the color gold and a clear crystal in the centre of it and his optics was a mixture of colors.

"Striker! Were gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" A femme voice had shouted from downstairs of the house these two Cybertronians.

"I'm coming carrier!" Striker had replied back as he rushed to grab something and meet his carrier that was already by the door waiting.

"I know you might like doing this but it's traditional we do it since your sire was the one to save our home from destruction, now come on we gotta meet with your aunties." But the thing is Strikers carrier is Arcee the second in command to Optimus Prime but she had a new look. **( raikohillust/art/Commander-Arcee-482174628?offset=50, but with the white being replaced with black.)**

"I know carrier but it's just that why did he have to sacrifice himself it's just not fair." Striker whined with Arcee getting a sad smile on her face.

"Because if he didn't then we all wouldn't be here today but know this no matter what I'm sure he wants to be here with you and spend time with you cause you are his son, never forget sweety. Now lets go and find your aunties." Arcee said before leaving the house the two owned with Striker following her.

In a different part of Cybertron we see a yellow and black stripe muscle car and a white with blue stripe Cybertronian police truck driving down what looked to be a highway of sorts.

"We have a 2-1-1 in progress." A radio crackled inside both the vehicles and with that the two had shot off the highway to where the report came in from and once they did, both had transformed midair with one being Bumblebee but the other was someone new with what looked like a three spike crown colored gold.

"Get it in gear cadet Strongarm." Bee said before pulling what looked to be a Cybertronian police officer pistol and taking off.

"Whatever were doing I'm honored, after all you were there right alongside Optimus Prime." Strongarm replied as she took off after Bee as he reached cover by a corner of a building with Strongarm right beside him.

"But?" Bee questioned since he knew there was one.

"It's just that after all you, Optimus and Cerberus did for Cybertron I'm surprised you weren't made something more...prestigious than a street cop." With that Bee had released a sigh before taking a look around the corner spotting the disturbance.

"That has to be our disturbance." The so called disturbance was a red Cybertronian sports car drifting around the Prime statues and in the middle was a pound with a bridge going over it with what looked to be three femmes and three teens who all were mad well except one who was jumping with excitement as she watched the red sports car constantly drifting and scratching the floor, Bee and Strongarm had rushed of to the middle where they meet the six.

"Hey Bee is that you!?" The one who said this was a femme with a flame pattern as her paint job.

"Flareup what are you doing here?" Bee asked when he found the source of who called him.

"I'm here with my sisters and daughter to pay our respects to our sparkmate before this rude hot shot had to ruin it." She said angrily before noticing her daughter had transformed to join the red sports car in drifting but her alt mode was a Cybertronian motorcycle like her carriers.

"Great not even for a moment before she goes... may Cerberus have mercy on you child." Flareup stated before transforming to chase after her daughter with Strongarm looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Not again we was suppose to be here to give our respects to Cerberus, not go chasing after adrenaline teens." the one of said this was Chromia as her son was standing behind her with a look of disappointment in his cousin.

"That is so disrespectful to our sire Joyride now get back here before your carrier blows a fuse!" Striker had shouted over to the adrenaline motorcycle who didn't even care but when the red sports car spotted Bee and Strongarm he had stopped in front of two statures before blinking his left light twice and then proceeded to do a dough nut scratching up the floor in front of the statures and took off doing more laps around all of them but what he failed to notice was that he had made three femmes angry and two sons mad at the disrespect.

"Right in front of Optimus Prime and Cerberus Prime statures!" Strongarm exclaimed with Arcee, Chromia, Flareup, Striker and Chromias son just shaking with rage.

"Bee you better get that bot under control before we get our servos on him." Arcee said with \Flareup returning with her daughter who was sad that her fun was cut short.

"That punk is going down!" Strong said.

"That punk is Sideswipes, and as exciting this job gets he isn't dangerous I'll just..." Bee was saying as he lowered Strongarms weapon but when he turned his helm he noticed something in the pond below and what he saw had shocked him to the point of silence with Arcee and her sisters looking at him with confusion.

"Sir? what is it?" Strongarm asked Bee who seemed like he was loosing his mind.

"Di-did you see that?" He asked as he tried looking for it again but when Strongarm looked she saw nothing and thought Bee was mediating.

"Thats alright lieutenant I'll handle this ." She said before taking off to deal with Sideswipe, while had continued to stare into the pond but it was Optimus that was staring back and when the three teens had tried to find what Bee saw they saw something else or should I say someone.

"Sire?" Chromias son asked with only the two other teens hearing him.

"Do you think it's really him Hound?" Striker asked with Hound still staring into the pond.

"Optimus?" Bee asked and with that Optimus had pointed to the right of Bee all the way to what looked to be a solar system with one planet glowing and Bee knew what planet it is."Earth?" while the three teens had Cerberus pointing to the same thing with all three becoming confused but what he did next was pointed to them and then to Bee."I think he wants us to follow Bee." Striker said with the reflection having a smile and then nodding before disappearing.

"Wait don't go." Striker said with the three of them becoming sad that their sire had left. With Strongarm who had jumped right in front of Sideswipes path.

"Stop or I'll- Ahh" She said before dodging Sideswipe.

"Ha, ha! Eat my exhaust, whoo!" He shouted to Strongarm as he raced around again. Strongarm was just about had it with Sideswipe.

"Look at me go!" Sideswipe excitedly said as he swerved in and out of the statures legs, but Strongarm had other plans for Sideswipe which included a Cybertronian baton.

"Pull over!" She ordered before making her baton spin and threw straight into the ground in Sideswipes path launching him into the air hitting one of the statures knees, transforming before crashing straight into Cerberus Prime leg which had cracks forming from the impact and as Sideswipe was laying on the floor Strongarm had got to him stasis cuffing him to her but what she had almost failed to realize was that the Cerberus stature had started to topple hitting the Optimus stature causing both to fall.

"Optimus, Cerberus Prime!" She said before turning to run with Sideswipe still cuffed to her but she noticed one more thing.

"Lieutenant!" She shouted but it had only reached deaf audio receptors but Arcee, Flareup and Chromia had notice the two falling statures and grabbed their kids before running off the bridge but Bee had remained silent to the world before he noticed two shadows looming over him as the two statures had fallen but lucky for Bee he was quick enough to dodge them with Strongarm running over to make sure he was alright.

"No!" She said but Bee was able to get the ruble off him before looking at the Optimus stature head while the three teens had looked at their sires.

"Optimus..." Bee said with Strongarm starting to question if he is alright while the three teens had charged at Sideswipe and each had punched him in the face almost knocking him out.

"Why you good for nothing." Striker started to say as his optics had gained more red.

"That was our sires stature!" Joyride had shouted at him.

"We have nothing to help us know who he is." Hound said as their carriers came over and stopping them from doing anything harsh.

"I hope you got your kicks Sideswipe cause right now we are not happy with you since he had sacrificed his life to save us and you go and disrespect him, do you have any honor for the fallen?" Arcee questioned as Sideswipe was really starting to regret what he did but Strongarm needed to get back to business before one of the others decide to throw a punch at idoit.

"Sir did you just talk to the statures head?" She questioned with Sideswipe getting back to his feet and he had gotten the idea to make a joke out of this.

"Brain rust." He said giving his already sore head a few knocks sorta regretting doing it."So sad." but that had earned him a elbow to his gut.

"Show some respect. Oh wait you can't cause you don't know what it is till it hits you in the face." Strongarm shot back at Sideswipe who was taken aback by what she said while Arcee, Flareup and Chromia all were laughing at that.

"Cadet Strongarm take Sideswipe down to the station for processing." Bee said before taking off.

"Seriously?" Sides questioned only to be ignored.

"Sir, ride along regulation 201, section 4 requires that I-" She was saying before Bee had cut her off.

"Uh, I'll meet you there and as the three sisters had gotten confused the three teens had made their move to follow Bee with none of them being the wiser.

"Good plan Sir." She said but she knew it wasn't, as Bee made his way across a road with three guest following him. Bee had made it to the Cybertron museum with the same soler system map above the entrance with the planet Earth being lighten up, on Earth in what looked to be a salvage yard was a man in his thirties driving a mobile magnetic crane singing along to the radio before picking up what looked to be a train cart? But when he picked it up he saw what seemed to be a pair of kids legs and a suitcase.

"Wha-?" But he already knew who they belonged to.

"Rusty!" He shouted as he got out the cab of the mobile crane and vaulting over the railing before giving Rusty a noggie.

"It's Russell." Russell corrected with the man being somewhat disappointed.

"Come on, son your not that grown up. Not yet. Hey, we're going to have a blast and a half while your mom's away working in..." The man stated before a women had stepped out of the dinner with a tray of tea.

"Copenhagen Denny, the place is called Copenhagen." The women who said this looked to be in her forties with black hair and blue eyes while her outfit was one of a nurses.

"Right thank you for reminding me June." Denny said as June brought Denny the tea.

"You dad, a real city just like the one across the river?" Russell questioned with June chuckling at what Russell was implying.

"I've never been into Crown City when everything I need is right here." Denny said while June gave Russell a pat on the head before leaving.

"I'll see you guys later I got called in so I won't be back till eleven." June shouted before getting in her car and driving away.

"Who's that?" Russell asked with Denny becoming sad with this subject.

"She is a aunt to a child who had been missing for ten years and still counting, her sister had died by killing herself as the husband was locked away for child abuse and for dumping a six year old out in a desert. She helps me out time and again so I gave her a place to stay while she works at the hospital in Crown city." Denny explained.

"Thats not fair." Russell said while Denny was coming up with how to explain it.

"Life is never fair but that there son is unfair a women who is a sister to a women who off-ed herself because her son was never found and because the husband had been giving them both scars and beaten the two up, but know this I'll never ever do such a thing to my only son. Now lets get you settled in shall we and get something good to eat before she feeds us organic tofu." Denny said as he walked over to the dinner and shivered in disgust at having to eat organic tofu.

"Well it can't be that bad also the only thing that isn't here is excitement." Russell add as he followed Denny into the dinner.

"Did you know this is the fourteenth dinner they were going to tear down, so I had them move it here piece by piece how cool is that/" Denny enthusiastically said while preparing to get something cooked.

"It's as cool as living in a scrapyard." Russell replied.

"Please it's a vintage salvage depot for the discriminating nostalgist." Denny corrected before what had appeared to be an earthquake happening.

"W-was that a earthquake?" Russell asked but Denny had went and turned on the TV in the the diner.

"Reports say that the sudden quake was not one of a earthquake with the astrologist stating that it was a meteor burning past Earth." A news reporter said and Denny had turned it off.

"So you up for finding that meteor?" Denny asked but he had remembered something.

"Shoot my nine o'clock is nearly here. He's selling me authentic breakfast beaver made out of aluminum, went to help me seal the deal?" Denny asked Russell who looked like he wanted to be out of the scrapyard already.

"How about I go find that meteor and you can do this deal?" Russell suggested with Denny liking the idea.

"Perfect divide and conquer, good idea Russell." With that Denny had flipped two eggs and a beacon onto a plate with it becoming a smiley face and left the diner.

"It's going to be a long day." Russell sadly said as he flipped the beacon upside down turning it into a sad face. In the forest bunch of metal was scattered about with what looked to be cylindrical pods.

"M-m-m-mayday, I-i-i repeat mayday." a orange mini-con said as he got up behind a piece of metal that had the Autobot symbol, Back on Cybertron Bee had entered the museum.

"Hello and welcome to Cybertrons history museum, would you like a map?" The receptionist asked.

"No thanks" Bee said before carrying on down the corridors before finding what looked to be a console and with that Bee had opened the door, when he entered and looked to his right through a archway was a."Space-bridge?!" He exclaimed before running over to the console.

"Bee what are you doing here?" A voice behind him asked which had made him turn around only to find Retroraider standing there.

"It's only you Raf, Primus you scared me, anyway what am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Bee asked with Raf tilting his helm before shrugging.

"I like to work on Cybertronian tech so the museum had given me a job to make sure that the space-bridge and the lot are working and to make sure that they can't be used." Raf said with Bee becoming somewhat amazed with his skills with Cybertronian tech.

"Well good for you pal but I need to use the space-bridge-" Bee was saying before five more bots had shown up in the room and Bee knew all of them.

"Strongarm, Striker, Joyride, Hound and Sideswipe what are you all doing here?!" Bee questioned with Strongarm pulling Sideswipe off the ground ruffly.

"Please take me to jail! This place is soo much worse!" Sideswipe stated but he only got ignored.

"Sir with all due respect but regulation 201 section 4 states that a ride along must accompany a senior officer for a entire shift, no exceptions." Strongarm replied while Sideswipe looked like he was bored out of his mind.

"Okay...fine I've been following a trail that you can't see, a trail laid out by Optimus Prime." Bee explained with the three teens figuring out what their sire had meant when he pointed to Bee.

"Wait Bee are you saying that Optimus is sending you somewhere as like our sire?" Striker asked with Bee having wide optics.

"Wait your sire had told you something?" He questioned.

"No he only pointed to this place but we didn't know what he meant but when he pointed to us then at you, he wanted us to follow you for some reason." Hound explained.

"Wait so the Optimus Prime and Cerberus Prime?" Strongarm question with Sideswipe cutting in."Who are both no longer alive."

"He is alive!" Striker had shouted at Sideswipe.

"Our sire is still alive and we know it." Joyride countered.

"We can feel him being alive but barely." Hound stated.

"Wait your saying you can feel my big brother is alive still?" Raf questioned the three teens with them nodding their helms.

"Jack is still alive I knew it!" Raf exclaimed with his visor shooting up to show his smiling face with tears of joy.

"Wait brother?" Striker questioned.

"You see me and your sire became friends on a distant planet called Earth where we ran into Bee, but because of your sire always looking out for me I liked to say he is the big brother that I had always wanted." Raf explained as he wiped away his tears before making his visor go down.

"So Optimus Prime and Cerberus Prime wants to send us on a mission to Earth?!" Strongarm excitedly stated with Bee not liking the idea already.

"No not you, just me and the kids thats it I can't look after two more and besides I'm pretty sure Arcee is going to kill me." Bee said with Raf already not liking that. But Bee had heard a noise coming from the corridor that was steadily getting closer and went to check it out only to find out it was the museums guards.

"Scrap guards..." Bee quietly said with the room becoming fearful except Strongarm and Bee.

"I'll keep them busy and Raf do you think you can disable the stasis fields around the space-bridge?" Bee asked.

"You know damn well I can, if you see Jack tell him. Make sure to not do anything stupid." Raf said to Striker before heading over to the console and attached some of his cables to it. Back with Arcee and her sisters they couldn't seem to find their sons and daughter.

"Oh for Primus sake where could they have run off to now?" Arcee asked no one.

"I'm not sure if it is Joyrides idea or not but I don't like it." Flareup said.

"No kidding I thought I taught Hound better." Chromia replied.

"I don't want to do this but slag it." Arcee said before pulling out what looked to be a key.

"Do you think now is a good time to ask her?" Chromia asked.

"Well we got nothing else to do and like Jack said if we need help go to her." Arcee replied before transforming with her sisters doing the same and shooting off in the direction the key glowed with Bee who was getting shot at by the guards.

"Hey! Mine is set on stun." Bee shouted and trying to prove his point he had nailed a guard right in the chassis but by the way how it looked it wasn't on stun which had caused the other guard to continue to fire at Bee. On Earth at the crash site of the "meteor".

"Okay keep clam and speak clearly. Mayday Cybertron control this is the maximum security prison ship Alchemor, we have crashed on a unknown planet and many of the containment pods were disengaged but the one that I can see still appears to be intact-" With that the pod lid had opened showing nothing inside."Control updating that last report."

With Raf who had finished with the security system on the space-bridge had unhooked his cables from the console."Bee it's good to go!" Raf shouted and with that Bee had managed to land a shot on the other guard before running into the room.

"Good are the coordinates set for Earth?" He asked and with that Raf had nodded as he opened the bridge.

"Good Kids you go through first, Strongarm tell them you tried to stop me but I overpowered you and Raf thank you." Bee said as he gave Raf a hug before running through the bridge sending him directly to Earth with Striker Joyride and Hound staring around at the beauty of Earth.

"This is amazing I never thought I would be on Earth!" Striker yelled with pure excitement.

"This isn't your first time here kid." Bee said with memory of watching Striker once.

"Wait I was here before?" He questioned but Strongarm and Sideswipe both came through the bridge interrupting the moment, with Bee getting shocked again.

"Strongarm, Sideswipe wha- go back through before the bridge closes." Bee ordered

"Oh the punk...I forgot all about him and sir regs I'm with you." Strongarm stubbornly said with Bee getting more annoyed now.

"I can't look after you and these three, go back through this instant." Bee said

"No can do sir." She replied and Bee was thinking of different ways to try and get out of this situation.

"Un-cuff Sideswipe." Sideswipe liked that idea straight away.

"I wonder how sire would have dealt with this?" Striker asked his cousins.

"My moneys on, the way Bee isn't going to do." Hound said with Joyride thinking of how much to bet.

"I bet a energon cube that whatever way Bee is going to do would be the way sire would." Joyride exclaimed but right next to her Jack was just face palming and shaking his head with Striker noticing him.

"I'm with Hound on this, cause I'm sure sire wouldn't do-" and with that Bee had given up and shot the cuff setting Sideswipe free who had transformed driving away.

"I would have just sent both back by picking them up and throwing them through if they didn't listen." Jacks voice said with Striker, Joyride and Hound hearing.

"You owe us a cube of energon Joyride!" Hound excitedly stated with Bee and Strongarm instantly notice what he said.

"What did you just bet on?" Bee asked with them becoming somewhat nervous.

"We just bet a cube of energon on what our sire would have done when sending them back and Joyride had lost." Striker explained without a care.

"And what would your sire do in my position?" Bee asked them.

"He said he would've thrown them two through the bridge if they didn't go through it." Hound stated.

"That seems like your sire alright." Bee chuckled.

"Wait are you saying your sire would've thrown a cadet and punk through the bridge if we didn't go through it?" Strongarm questioned but Jack had given them a different answer.

"I'm not saying that, no way am I saying that." Striker refused.

"What did he say?" Strongarm asked.

"Apparently our sire had eaten a Insecticon with a scraplet hive obeying him, got shot through his helm and surviving the shot and proceeded to ram his servo into a bots chassis and ripping out their spark." Hound explained with a few shivers.

"Yep thats your sire." Bee said with Strongarm becoming shocked and was feeling like she would purge her tanks.

"I did not need to hear that." She said.

"Well you asked and he tells since he's..." Joyride was saying while trying to think of a what Jack said.

"Trapped in a place and is only able to talk to us." Striker provided.

"Thanks, now shouldn't we go find Sides?" Joyride asked with Bee already knowing the answer.

"Yep lets go find him." With that the five set off in a direction.

"I can't believe it, I knew if I had worked hard enough I would get a assignment on Earth." Strongarm stated while Bee already hating this.

"It's not a assignment it's a mistake the only exception are them three." Bee corrected.

"Mayday for the 342nd time, mayday this is the Fixit caretaker mini-con for the max security prison ship Alchemor still on doo-doo." The mini-con was saying as he fixed something.

"Doo-doo?" Strongarm questioned with Joyride and Striker trying their best not to laugh while Hound shook his head, but when Fixit had heard Strongarm he turned around the corner spotting the five Cybertronians.

"Duty, ma'am!" He corrected while trying to salute but instead whacked his helm with the tool he was using, chucked the tool to the ground before saying."It's so good to see Cybertronian grills after all these years! Where's your squadron?" He asked while trying to find them but all he could see were the ones in front of him.

"I'm afraid we're it. We didn't know you'd be here and these three are not enforcers." Bee explained while pointing to the three teens.

"Hey! we'll have you know we can take care of ourselves!" Joyride exclaimed with Hound chuckling and Striker just shaking his head.

"Joyride the only one capable of fighting here is Hound since he was most likely trained because of how aunt Chromia is and knowing you, you'll have just gone and drive off not giving a damn." Striker said with Hound nodding.

"Primus my sparkmates only taught one of you's how to fight? That needs to be changed." Jack said.

"You got that right sire Carrier was always busy doing something to get money so we can get energon." Striker said with Fixit looking at him as if he had a malfunction.

"Does he know he's talking to no one?" Fixit asked.

"No he is acutally talking to someone but that bot is trapped in a... Striker could you ask your sire what he is trapped in?" Bee asked with Striker doing just that.

"Sire what is the place your in called?"

"I... don't know it's been many years since I've been here...the only things I can remember are watching over you's and...I can't remember...but it's like a void but instead of black it's white." Jack described while rubbing his helm in confusion at the loss of memory.

"Are you alright sire?" Striker asked as he became worried about him.

"I should be fine...I need time to recollect my memories son." Jack said with a smile.

"If you say so. He said it's like a void but instead of seeing black all he can see is white." Striker shouted over to Bee.

"By the sounds of it I reckon it's called a Anti-void, the opposite of the void." Strongarm deduced.

"Hm there is nothing I can make heads or tails off. So I'm unable to help I'm sorry." Fixit said to Striker.

"Don't be little bot but one day our sire will comeback ain't that right?" He asked his cousins.

"Damn right bro we just got to keep our hopes held high." Joyride excitedly said.

"Sis has a point cause all we got is being able to see and hear him but that's about it. So lets never lose hope in our sire!" Hound shouted.

"Thats my sparklings...wait I just remembered something...or someone." Jack said which got Strikers attention straight away.

"Who do you remember sire?" That had gotten Bees and Strongarms attention.

"Sound...Sound...wave...Soundwave...I know a bot by the name of Soundwave." Jack said.

"Soundwave? Who's Soundwave?" Striker asked causing Bee to go stiff with fear and shock.

"Soundwave, no why would your sire want anything to do with him after he nearly killed him?!" Bee questioned.

"Soundwave...holds something important to my return...whatever you do...don't..." But Jack was vanishing by the second as he was losing energy and needed to rest.

"Don't what? Don't what sire?!" Striker tried to call out but got nothing in a form of a answer to his question.

"When the ships manifest is better operational I'll run a search on Soundwave." Fixit stated with Bee coming out of his shock and fear.

"Okay, introductions are in order. I'm lieutenant Bumblebee, this is cadet Strongarm and these three are Striker, Joyride and Hound." Bee said as he pointed to each one.

"I'm Fixit sir, and this is- was the prison ship Alchemor bearing Cybertron's wanted Decepticons. Now I recon the crash site and we're missing most of our stasis cells. Several nearby have ruptured, their inmates are presumably at large." Fixit explained the situation.

"And may we know how many is several?" Strongarm questioned.

"Ooooh, a couple hundred.." as if it was no big deal but Strongarm was just purely shocked at the amount of prisoners.

"In fact this is the only pod still in intaction. Intachometer. Uunh Intact." Fixit said as he stood in front of the pod and what sounded like pounding was coming from the inside of the pod, causing Fixit to move away from it back over towards Bee.

"And it's cryo-stasis mechanism may be a wee bit damaged too." Fixit finally said.

"Fixit?" Bee said with a beeping sound being made.

"Right. Uh, tracking system just rebooted sir just give me a moment to pull up the layout of the area." Fixit said while moving over to the controls, pressing some buttons and with that a map had appeared with the locations of scattered stasis pods showing.

"At this moment I can't lock onto the prisoners' locater chips. But I'm definitely getting a Cybertronian life signal. Odds are it's a fooditive. Uh, fugitive." Fixit reported.

"Nah, it's most likely Sideswipe. All right Fixit stay here and continue repairs. Strongarm your coming with me, Striker do you want to come with or stay and help Fixit?" Bee asked.

"Joyride why don't you go and help Bee me and Hound can help Fixit with any heavy lifting or technology expertise." Striker said and Joyride had jumped with excitement.

"You got it bro!" She said with that the three left leaving Fixit, Striker and Hound alone.

"Wait your leaving? But I didn't get to know your favorite colors. And you don't know..." Fixit was saying.

"Well at least your kind enough to stay and help." Fixit said as he turned around to see both Striker and Hound sorta rethinking their decision. In the woods a certain red Autobot with a name that certain femmes hate and a cop who regrets what he did, as he was walking he found a clearing to what looked like a quarry.

"Hello!" Sideswipe called out with a echo following suit, letting his curiosity making a show he wondered around the quarry finding a abandoned RV Sideswipe had wondered a bit more before giving another call a shot.

"Hello!" His voice echoed but this time came a reply from the over side of the rock he was in front of.

"Hello!" But this voice came from Russell who had walked right in front of Sideswipes view as he looked around the corner and when the two saw each other they both screamed making Sideswipe fall on his aft.

"What are you?" Russell questioned.

"What are you?" Sideswipe shot back but instead of more answers it was a creatures growling.

In unison they both said."What is that?" As the source of the growling came from a Cybertronian but it wasn't a beast-former and with a roar from the Cybertronian Sideswipe was already on his pede using his body to try and block Russell from the Cybertronian.

"This can't be happening, nothing happens here. Nothing like this happens anywhere." Russell tried to denies with Sideswipe taking two steps back.

"Hey, crazy meeting someone else from Cybertron way out here." Sideswipe said before he took notice of the Decepticon insignia on the bots chest.

"A Decepticon. That's cool." Sideswipe said as he tried to distract the bot."Get ready to roll." He whispered over to Russell."I'm Sideswipe. And you are?" He asked.

"Underbite. Heard of me?" Underbite asked with Sideswipe thinking it over before not having a single clue to who he is and just shrugged.

So Underbite tried to give Sideswipe a clue."You ever been to Nuon city?"

"No..." Sideswipe responded with as he took a extra step back and signaled Russell to do the same.

"That's cause I ate it!" Underbite exclaimed before trying to chomp on Sideswipe who jumped over him and Russell had rolled to the side dodging Underbites attack and with that Russell had made a run for it with Sideswipe following suit as he put his face guard down and when Underbite went to follow them he spotted th same RV Sideswipe did.

"A little more juice won't hurt anyone." With that he picked the RV up with his mouth before chucking it into the air and with his wide open for it, he chomped on the RV when it fell straight into his mouth but this had given Underbite a boost of energy as his entire frame glowed a purple before fading away.

"Ah. Oh, yeah." Underbite said before kissing his biceps."Beautiful!" He exclaimed before running off in the direction Sideswipe and Russell went as he made trees fall down from his sheer brute force and weight, as Russell was making a run for it he slide down a small hill that went into a very shallow river and runned across it into the forest once again, jumping over a fallen tree with Sideswipe jumping from tree to tree till he slide down one.

" Aren't there any clearings on this stupid planet?" He asked Russell.

"Follow me!" Russell said before running in a direction that was sure to be a clearing. and when they got there.

"Wait now we're out in the is this better?" He questioned Sideswipe who got a cock smirk.

"Now I have room to do this." With that he had transformed into his Cybertronian sports car and Russell was purely shocked at this and voiced it.

"Whoa..." But Underbite had shown up ruining the moment? **(I guess you could say I dunno.)** By jumping out of the forest and sliding till he was facing Sideswipe, walking straight up to him.

"Yeah transform into a car will make a huge difference. HELLO! I ATE A WHOLE CITY!" Underbite exclaimed in rage.

"Get in." Sideswipe said to Russell who was confused.

"To you?" He asked so Sideswipe rolled down his window revealing seats inside Sideswipes alt mode.

"Come here!" Underbite said but Russell had climbed through the open window with Sideswipe driving off and putting a seatbelt around Russell.

"Seatbelt?"

"You're gonna need it." Sideswipe simply said before kicking it into next gear with Russell screaming at the top of his lungs. As Bee was walking through the forest with Strongarm and Joyride following him Strongarm thought to kick up a conversation.

"You know I knew that if I had worked hard enough and follow the rules I would receive a assignment on Earth. Sideswipe had caught a lucky break he doesn't deserve." Strongarm complained with Bee becoming somewhat annoyed.

"First of all this isn't a assignment, it's a mistake. Second, go easy on Sideswipe. He's an okay kid who just needs some guidance, Like Joyride who doesn't like to do what her carrier says but I bet when her sire gets here she would listen." Bee hinted at as Joyride didn't like doing anything anyone told her.

"I wouldn't even do what he tell me too even if he's a Prime or my sire." Joyride stubbornly said.

"Well you better." Bee stated with Joyride becoming curious on why she should.

"Why's that?"

"He'll becoming your worse living nightmare. He'll be either a three headed beast with being able to fry your circuits in seconds or melt you into a puddle of metal." Bee described with Strongarm not liking that and Joyride didn't seem to like that either.

"Damn I guess it is true at what he did." Joyride said.

"Not only that but from what I saw he did. He ate vehicons dead or alive in his beast form." Bee finished and before anything more could be done Sideswipe showed up and stopping in front of Bee with a small dust cloud blocking their view for a second but when it cleared Bee could see Sideswipes passenger; Russell. and became shocked at this.

"Great we haven't even been here for a hour and Sideswipe already managed to reveal himself to a human." Bee stated with Strongarm becoming surprised about seeing a human.

"Oh, so thats a human." She said as she went to poke Russell's forehead twice as he looked at her and before anything more could be done a thudding noise could be heard.

"RUN!" Sideswipe shouted as he drove away from Bee and with a his roar Underbite jumped over some hedges and noticed Bee, Strongarm and Joyride standing there.

"I know what you're thinking. Is that tall, dark and handsome. Really Underbite, devourer of Nuon city?" He said with a bit of hope at being recognized.

"I'm sorry but I never even heard of a place called Nuon city or even the name Underbite." Joyride said with a finger to lips as she thought about it but Bee and Strongarm had a different approach. They shot him. Thats right they both had straight up and shot him causing Underbite to use his arm to defend his face.

"No one recognizes me?" He asked with rage which had caused the three to transform and drive away from him catching up to Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe what did you say to him?" Strongarm questioned as the group drifted and transformed at the Alchemor crash site.

"Yo whats with the commotion?" Striker asked when he heard the four return.

"Hot shot here exposed himself to a human and now we got a Decepticon chasing us who gets a power boost when he eats metal." Joyride simply said before Underbite had appeared, with Fixit trying to use Russell as a shield and when Underbite nearly landed on top of them Bee had grabbed them while rolling out of Underbites attack.

"Human!" Bee said while running away from Underbite.

"Russell." Russell corrected.

"Get behind that stasis pod and take Fixit with you, whatever you do don't leave the cover." Bee ordered as he put Russell and Fixit on the ground before running away to help deal with Underbite.

"Whats a stasis pod?!" Russell shouted but Fixit had grabbed him and guided him over to the stasis pod, a few seconds later a head had broke through the cells lid.

"I hear fighting! Who's fighting, I wanna fight!" The bot said as he tried to get out of the stasis pod.

"Get back in your cell prisoner!" Fixit exclaimed before changing one of his servos into a taser of sorts and using it on the bot, but Underbites roar had caused Fixit to stop and watch as Sideswipe avoided Underbites attack.

"Strongarm, Sideswipe, fan out!" Bee tried to ordered but Underbite had sent Bee and Strongarm flying with a swipe of his front leg and Sideswipe with the same thing while Striker, Hound and Joyride were hiding to avoid getting into fight with Underbite but he had picked up a stasis pod and thrown it in the direction of the three teens.

"Oh, scrap." Striker swore while the three had tried to take cover but instead of getting hit by it a very sharp clawed servo had grabbed it but where it originated from was a small white bridge.

"NO ONE DARES TO ATTACK MY CHILDREN!" A voice had shouted from within the bridge causing Underbite to look at it.

"Yeah and why not?" Underbite shot back before charging at the three teens.

"Cause your messing with the wrong bot." The voice said before throwing the stasis pod, closing the bridge before it reappeared in front of Underbites path causing him to be transported into a white void with the ground littered with body parts of many different bots and Underbite had saw many different chassis', helms and arms that had all either been ripped off or have been damaged beyond belief.

"Do you still want to attack my children?" A voice challenged with Underbite looking around for where it came from.

"How about you show yourself then we'll see." Underbite stated but the voice had started to laugh.

"If I did you'd be scared." The voice stated with Underbite not liking that.

"Why don't you say that to my face then!" He challenged and with a rustle a pile of the body parts which was the biggest pile had started to move.

"If say so." And next thing to happen was a dragons head appearing with three very sharp rows of denta, two humongous wings that was used as a extra pair of pede with four sharp claws on them, three optics on each side of the beasts helm with one being on top the other and with the optics color being many different, a crown that crackled with electricity and fire with the tail doing the same but it wasn't just red fire no it was blue fire.

"Do you still want to attack my children Underbite?" The beast said as Underbite couldn't move cause of fear.

"Tell me Underbite, how many Predacons do you think I killed here." The dragon asked with Underbite looking around at all the piles of body parts that all had the resemblance of a beast.

"You k-k-killed a-all these, well I ate a entire city!" Underbite challenged with the dragon laughing.

"I am a city." The beast said before swiping his claw across Underbites chassis and breathing blue fire from his gullet, melting Underbites armor a bit.

"Leave this place and don't let me catch you trying to attack my kids!" The beast roared with a bridge opening that sucked Underbite out of the white void back into reality crashing into a broken stasis pod.

"I thought Megatron was scary but Primus..." Underbite said before noticing the stasis pod he landed on.

"Ah, my old stasis pod this'll give me a nice boost." He said before ripping a piece of metal off and eating it, with Bee checking on the three kids.

"Are you three alright?" He asked them.

"Yeah, but did you hear that voice?" Striker questioned.

"I know who it belongs to." Bee stated.

"Strongarm make sure these three are alright, Sideswipe your helping me take down Underbite." Bee ordered with Strongarm rushing over and Sideswipe getting a smirk.

"Hey! are you Underbite? That con who ate that city?" The bot shouted over to Underbite who finished eating his stasis pod.

"Finally! What gave it away, the muscles." Underbite said as he showed them off one on of his biceps.

"No...The smell did." The bot replied making Underbite angry with him and Underbite had proceeded to pick up the stasis pod with his jaw before smashing the pod against the metal wall that was next to him but as he did he unknowingly set the bot free as he was launched over the wall before dropping the cell on the ground.

"How's that smell?" He asked before noticing the cell was empty."Huh where'd you go." He asked before Bee and Sideswipe had made another attempt to apprehend Underbite but was knocked away easily and with that Underbite had noticed something shiny in the distance.

"Heading for hugeness." He said before transforming and driving off towards the shiny objects he seen.

"I'm going to assume that was one of your escaped prisoners, Fixit?" Bee asked with Fixit rolling over to a console bring up the ships prisoner manifest.

"Yes, sir. A chompazoid that goes by the name Underbite, as the chompazoid eats more metal it gets more powerful." Fixit said as Underbites file appeared on the holo-screen.

"So it's not good that he's heading for a metal graveyard?" Sideswipe questioned as he pointed to it with his thumb digit, with everyone looking in that direction.

"If Underbite gets all that in his maw, it'll take forever to bring him down." Hound concluded.

"Wait... that's my dad's salvage yard!" Russell exclaimed.

"His dads in there!"Fixit said."Wait whats a dad?" Fixit asked with Striker face palming.

"A dad is a sire Fixit." Striker said whit his faceplate expression turning into one of annoyance.

"Go easy on him son, he has a few messed up circuits and missing wires and besides there are a lot more annoying bots than this mini-con." Jack said to Striker.

"Fair enough sire, but whose more annoying than Fixit?" He asked with everyone becoming interested now.

"During my times with the Autobots, I made friends with a tech genius and a adrenaline junkie who wouldn't stop with her crazy shriek metal that just MAKE ME WANT TO DESTROY EVERYTHING IN MY GODDAMN SIGHTS!" Jack said as he stomped his right ped which was causing the ground to shake and cracks were forming in the ground, with his optics turning crimson red.

"Woah!" Russell exclaimed as he nearly fell in one of the cracks, but Jack carried on with more and more cracks forming in the ground and right now it might even be considered a earthquake.

"Striker tell your sire to calm down, cause if he doesn't then were all in big trouble!" Bee said as he catches Russell from falling into another one.

"Sire could you please calm down?" Striker asked with Jack barely even noticing Striker was trying to get him to stop and with his anger rising Jacks appearance was changing from his bot mode to his city mode and since it was a illusion Jacks appearance was able to change, once he was at his full height he had stomped one more time causing a massive earthquake that had went in all different directions one went off towards a mountain splitting it in half, a different one had went towards what was a river and when it got there the river was nothing more but a ravine with a waterfall and once Jack was done his appearance changed back.

"Her name was Miko and the other was Raf, they were good friends to me..." Jack said as his illusion sat on the ground and began to cry energon tears, Bee had put Russell back on the ground once he was sure the quakes had stopped and turned to see Striker being completely shocked at something he saw but not only that but in the ground where all the cracks originated from was what looked to be a pede print that would be able to fit in four M1 Abrams tanks.

"Oh he didn't." Bee said when he saw the huge print in the floor and catching the teens attention.

"What do you mean "Oh he didn't" cause what I'm pretty sure we seen was a bot the size of Metroplex or even taller?!" Joyride exclaimed.

"I'm guessing Arcee, Flareup and Chromia didn't tell you guys where he got his spark from then?" Bee asked with everyone waiting for a answer.

"A long time ago when we was leaving Cybertron a City-former by the name of Metroplex had saved the last ship which we called it the Ark, when we was about to leave Cybertron through a space-bridge portal the Decepticons had attacked us Optimus had launched two escape pods that was holding unknown contents. Ten years later we find a human who was able to transform into a Cybertronian and that Cybertronian is your sire." Bee told with each of the teens becoming shocked at this revelation.

"What are you saying our sire was a human?" Joyride asked.

"Bees telling the truth..my name is Jack Pax Darby former human, now Cybertronian City-former, Predacon and much more." Jack said as his illusion changed to his human look wiping away his tears.

"Now instead of gawking about me lets-" Jack was saying before what sounded was metal climbing on metal, was the other prisoner who had proceeded to transform into what looked to be a T-rex and with a roar he looked at the gathered group before running off into the woods.

"-Round up a prisoner." Jack finished with a sigh.

"Alright you'll stay here and I'll get Underbite, Striker your in charge." Bee stated with Strongarm and Striker becoming shocked at this.

"Sir why are you putting a civilian in charge?" She asked with Jack laughing.

"Because he is a son of a Prime and you are only a cadet, also because I know I can trust him with this role like Optimus trusted his son." Bee said before transforming and going off towards the scrapyard.

"I'm not sitting around when my dads in trouble." Russell said before trying to make a run for it but Joyride had grabbed him before he could run off.

"Thank you Joyride, now Russell I know your dads in their but we should leave this to professionals, and since Bee was in our war had survived it we can count on him to get the job done." Striker explained to Russell but he got a idea which Jack knew what he was going to do next.

"But that doesn't mean he won't need back-up." Striker finished with the rest of the group becoming shocked.

"Hound you and I will help Bee take down Underbite." Hound nodded to that."Strongarm and Joyride you'll help Russell find his sire and get them both to safety before helping Bee." Joyride had jumped with excitement while Strongarm had a 'I don't like this' facial expression.

"Sideswipe I don't even know what you could do so I don't care." Striker stated with Sideswipe liking that.

"Now we got a friend to help. Let's kick it!" Striker exclaimed before transforming and driving off with his cousins right behind and Russell holding on tight to Joyrides handle bars, next was Strongarm had transformed racing after them.

"Your not going?" Fixit asked Sideswipe.

"Like Striker said he doesn't care what I do at the moment." Sideswipe said with a shrug.

"Good that means I get time to know you and you know me a lot better!" Fixit stated while rolling away from Sideswipe to look for something but Sideswipe didn't and made his move by transforming and driving away from Fixit who did n't even know that Sideswipe had left him. In the scrapyard Denny was listening to music as he carried a beaver statue towards the diner without a clue in the world that Underbite had jumped over the gate and was diving straight towards him but the other prisoner had intercepted Underbite by crashing into his side causing the two to roll away from Denny who thought had heard something but chose to carry on, Bee was hiding behind a piece of metal in the scrapyard watching the prisoner and Underbite circle each other.

"We got a dance to finish scrud!" the T-rex prisoner exclaimed before tackling Underbite and causing the two to roll a bit before they stopped.

"Your from the prison ship too, I'm not going to eat the whole planet...just the crunchy parts, so why are ya bothering me?" Underbite asked the T-rex.

"I like to pick on things my own size." Was his response as he shrugged. "And just because we rode here together doesn't make us travel buds." He said before giving a swipe at Underbite with his tail but Underbite had caught his tail and chomped on a pin ball machine giving him more power causing the T-rex to struggle.

"Even though we aren't buds, have a nice rest of your trip." Underbite stated before throwing the T-rex who had crashed right behind Denny who thought he heard a noise again but carried on with his task, Underbite had chose to go find more metal to eat.

"Wait for a opening Bee." Bee said to himself but before he knew Strongarm and Joyride had rushed right past.

"Don't worry sir, we'll get the civilian out of harms way!" Strongarm stated to Bee who was shocked but next thing to happen was Striker transforming right next to him.

"So you got a plan yet?" Striker asked Bee who was still shocked to see him here.

"What are you doing here. If Arcee or Jack finds out then I'm dead if a single scratch was on you?!" Bee exclaimed but what he didn't know was that Underbite knew to stay away from Striker, not Joyride or Hound. But Arcee oh boy was she pissed as she was talking to Vector Sigma with her two sisters next to her.

"Hello Vector Sigma." Arcee said with Vector Sigma coming out of the hole in the floor.

"Hello sisters, how may I help you today?" Vector asked and she called them sisters because she likes to think that all of Jacks sparkmates are sisters to her since she didn't have any.

"We need your help. Striker, Joyride and Hound have all gone missing after the incident with two Prime statues." Arcee explained.

"Well then that's quite problematic. Since their signatures are not on Cybertron." Vector Sigma stated which caused the three sisters to become confused.

"What do you mean are not on Cybertron, where else can they be?" Chromia asked but Vector Sigma didn't respond until.

"They are on Earth, the planet where our sparkmate had come from." A femme voice said with the source of it coming from a femme who had some resemblance to Vector Prime with jet wings on her back as her paint job was a luscious dark purple with some gold linings as her optics held a luscious pink color to them. "And if we want to get their we're going to need a ship." She stated with the three sisters knowing who it was.

"Very well, Vector Sigma but where are we going to get a ship from? Also I'm liking the new look" Flareup said with a wink to Vector Sigma who was proud with her work.

"Thank you I made this specifically for our sparkmate. Now about that ship...we're standing in it." Vector Sigma stated and with the area around them started to shift and transform into the ship Vector Sigma was on about with it carrying some resemblance of both the Ark and Nemesis.

"And If I was you. I would hold on to something." Vector Sigma suggested as the four of them were in the cockpit of the ship and on the outside of the ship the whole ground had shifted , moving the city apart to reveal the ship to all the citizens of New Kaon who were shocked to see such a thing hiding inside the city.

"Command, did you know about a ship hiding underneath New Kaon?" A police bot radioed.

"Negative." A voice replied.

"Well the High Council should know about this." He said back and with that Vector Sigma had gotten a huge grin on her faceplate.

"3..." Vector Sigma began to count with the whole ship beginning to rumble signaling the launch sequence.

"All surrounding citizens if you wish to stay alive I recommend you run to a safe distance." Vector Sigma commed to the outside world with Arcee getting concerned.

"Is this really wise Vector Sigma?" Arcee said as she, Flareup and Chromia had gotten a hold of something as Vector Sigma was standing right where Megatron would be standing if he was on the Nemesis looking straight out into space.

"Why yes dear Arcee. You see I had planned this should we need to leave Cybertron and since my nephews are on Earth, where Jack had planned to come back. I figured now was the best chance to initiate the launch sequence to Earth. 2..." Vector Sigma explained to the sisters, on the outside smoke had started to rise up as bots were running to get away from the ship.

"1.." Vector Sigma said.

"Scrap." Arcee, Flareup and Chromia swore before the ship started to take off to space with a single destination in mind. Earth, where Jack had sensed something coming but right now he was watching Striker and Bee talk about a plan while Hound sneaked up on Underbite in his alt mode which had some resemblance to a human IFV, with a few shots Hound had fired from his cannon towards Underbite had impacted right on him sending back a little bit straight towards the T-rex who had tried to punch Underbite but he stopped the fist with a headbutt to his stomach area.

"No one sneaks up on Underbite and gets away with it!" Underbite exclaimed before picking up a car and throwing it straight towards Hound who had stopped it buy transforming and catching it before throwing it back towards Underbite.

"It seems Chromia had taught him well." Jack said to himself as he watched Hound go against Underbite but the T-rex prisoner had jumped on top of Underbite affectively pinning him.

"I guess Chompazoids aren't so tough." He said.

"I guess Dinobots ain't so smart either." Underbite shot back before biting down on the Dinobots arm making him give Underbite more room to maneuver and he took advantage of that by throwing the Dinobot over towards Joyride who still had a screaming Russell and Strongarm who had managed to dodge the rolling Dinobot with help from Sideswipe who had picked Russell up off Joyride and transformed racing away to find Denny with Joyride and Strongarm right behind them, Underbite had knocked Hound away before spotting the beaver statues that Denny had brought and gave them a few sniffs.

"Ooh, cute!" He said with his dog like tail wagging and in one scoop he picked them up and chucked them into his mouth giving him more power, leaving only just one statue on the floor and he picked it up putting it close to his mouth before.

"No you don't con!" Hound shouted before turning his arm into a cannon and fired it and instead of hitting Underbite he hit the beaver statue destroying it.

"Hound! Aim before you fire. I thought Chromia had taught you that!" Jack shouted over to his son with Striker taking notice of what happened with Bee looking as well, while Underbite looked really pissed off now and charged straight at Hound who had been shoved to the side by Bee.

"I'm not losing my spark because I was being irresponsible. Now get on your feet and run!" Bee ordered to Hound.

"You better hope Hound is fine Bee!" Jack shouted after them while sitting on Strikers shoulder in his human look.

"Wait why don't you help us?" Striker asked.

"Because my strength is limited, I can only do so much that can effect the real world while I'm stuck in this place." Jack explained to his son while Russell had spotted the diner where his dad was.

"There! That's where my dad will be!" Russell said with Sideswipe, Joyride and Strongarm stopping right in front of the diner letting Russell get out who had rushed straight into the diner.

"Dad! Dad!" Russell called out with Denny finally noticing something.

"Rusty! Did you find that meteor?" Denny asked but Russell had found something completely different.

"No...I found them." He said while pointing towards Bee,Hound and Striker who had Underbite chasing after them before he pointed towards Joyride, Sideswipe and Strongarm who had transformed to help stop Underbite.

"Wowzah.." Denny quietly whispered.

Joyride turned to look at the two inside the diner."Is there a back door to this place cause you might need one before this is over." She said making Denny even more shocked about this.

"Talking robot cars." He said with Russell agreeing with him, while with the two running the Dinobot had jumped on Underbites back causing him to stop.

"YOU! BITE! ME!" The Dinobot angrily stated as he punched Underbite each time but had unknowingly gave Bee and Hound enough time to move.

"Why didn't you stay put like I told you too?" Bee asked the group straight away.

"I'm trained to serve and protect, not stay put." Strongarm replied.

"That mouth mini-con. He was making my audio receptors melt." Sideswipe stated.

"Big bro told us to help you out and you also put him in charge." Joyride simply said making Bee groan in realization and annoyance.

"Human!" Bee said when he poked his head at the doorway into the diner.

"Denny." Denny corrected Bee.

"Where's the safest place around here?" Was Bees next question making Denny think.

"There are some caves down by the river that should be safe for us."

"Take Russell there, Sideswipe, Joyride and Strongarm you too." Bee ordered as he made his in front of everyone.

"Sir! I want to help, teach me like Optimus taught you." Strongarm stubbornly argued and thats when Bee had it.

"I'm not Optimus!" Bee shouted out in anger.

"That's too bad because we could use a Prime right about now." Sideswipe commented.

"Striker ask Bee if theres any safe place where no human or metal can be found." Jack said confusing his son.

"Bee is there any place that you saw where no humans or metal can be found?" Striker asked making Bee realize where he's going.

"No I didn't if only there was like a abandon quarry or..." Bee said thinking it but Sideswipe had the answer to this.

"Bee when I was exploring I came across a quarry where I found Russell." Sideswipe stated.

"Perfect, now we only need bait." Bee said while Hound and the Dinobot held off Underbite.

"Dad is there any metal that we can use to lure the purple robot away from the yard." Russell asked his dad.

"You can use what I have left of the beaver statues in honesty I only wanted one." Denny said with a shrug.

"Bee you see them beaver statues in the trailer you can use them to lure the purple bot to the quarry!" Russell shouted making Bee look for said statues, spotting them sitting in a trailer thats hooked onto a old pickup truck.

"Thanks." Bee said before picking one up and throwing it straight at Underbite grabbing his attention instantly.

"You want desert Chompazoid! Come and get it!" Bee shouted over making Underbite kick away Hound and the Dinobot.

"I could use a pick me up." Underbite said before charging over.

"Sideswipe take the trailer and go to the quarry we'll meet you there!" Bee ordered making Sideswipe transform and hitched the trailer onto him and with that Sideswipe had taken off when Underbite got close enough to give him more motivation to chase after him.

"Alright team lets get after that Chompazoid." Bee said and transformed with Strongarm and Dinobot going with him.

"Striker, Joyride and Hound you three are staying here with Denny and Russell." Jack said to his children.

"Wait what?! You can't tell us to stay here and not help uncle Bee!" Joyride argued.

"Yes I can. I'm saying this to keep you safe, not only that but I have something for each of you." Jack said with a smile making his children question what it might be their sire has for them.

"Hold your servos out." Jack said with the three obeying and with that Jack opened three bridges with three different weapons coming out and dropping into each of their servos.

"What are these?" Joyride asked with Denny and Russell looking at them.

"The one your holding Joyride is a Cyber-ninjas weapon, Nun-chucks. Hound what your holding is something that fits you perfectly, a two-handed weapon called a great-sword and finally Striker what your holding is one of my best creations I could make well the best would be something completely different with Solus, a sword with a personal touch that you might like." Jack told them with each trying to use them but only Striker was successful while Joyride had only managed to hit herself in the helm and Hound had sent the great-sword into the diner making a opening for the Cybertronians to look inside.

"Whoops." He said with Denny looking shocked.

"Well at least not much was damaged." Denny said hoping to find a bright side to this.

"Sire?" Striker said getting Jacks attention.

"Yes?"

"Why did you put yourself in that place?" He asked with Jack looking a bit glum.

"This is a tale from when the war was still going on, I was confronting Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons and as I did we battled with many watching including the thriteen and I had called Megatron out on the dark deeds he did to our home...to Primus himself." Jack retold to his son and had catch the others attention.

"Megatron delivered a blow that would've killed me if it was a small bit to the right and when I was leaking energon Megatron had thought he won but I took that victory away from him by sending myself to this void, a place where I was able to repair the damage thanks to my little friends." Jack said and with that some smoke had risen from Jacks palm and formed the shape of Ironrazor.

"Wait is that a scraplet?" Striker asked making Joyride and Hound shaking in fear.

"Why, yes she is and the thing is she found me but didn't eat me, she called me master and so now I control a hive of scraplets that need me to survive and I need them to help me when I need it." Jack explained with the three looking at each other in shock.

"Our carriers never told us you could control a scraplet hive." Hound stated.

"I wouldn't worry about it besides I also control another hive of different Cybertronians species." Jack stated.

"What other specie do you also control?" Striker asked but Bee, Strongarm and Sideswipe had returned with Fixit and a trailer that was filled with weapons while the Dinobot was carrying Underbite who looked to be unconscious.

"What did we miss?" Bee asked.

"Well sire told us why he was in the Anti-void and had also told us about the scraplet hive he controls and was about to tell us another hive he also controls." Joyrides summarized.

"Did someone say scraplet where? where is it?" The Dinobot said while franticly searching for something that wasn't there.

"Grimlock there is no scraplet here and besides the only scraplets I had ever seen on earth are the ones Cerberus Prime controlled." Bee said calming the Dinobot down somewhat.

"As I was saying before getting rudely interrupted." Jack said with a bridge opening and flicking both Bee and Grimlock in the head before closing the bridge.

"You interrupted him." Striker said making Bee and Grimlock shrug at that.

"The hive that I control along with your aunt is a Insecticon hive." Jack stated making Striker Joyride and Hound even more shocked.

"We have another aunt?!" Joyride said.

"Our sire controls a Insecticon hive?!" Striker said with Bee knowing that already ever since he seen two spider femmes get along with Arcee.

"Oh yeah...well you see you got six aunts with them being Airachnid former Decepticon, Blackarachnia also former Decepticon, Vector Sigma super computer made by Vector Prime, Acidshot one of the Predacon queens, Ripclaw the other Predacon Queen and finally Sari Sumdac Technorganic." Jack listed off to his children.

"Oh and you also have three more cousins." Jack finished off making Striker glitch with so much information had completely shocked him so much.

"Sir why did he glitch?" Strongarm asked.

"Hound do you care to explain why Striker glitched?" Bee asked but all he got was Hound falling onto his back."Joyride?" But the same thing happened.

"Primus...what am I going to do with you Jack?" Bee asked no one in particular while Jacks illusion was laughing.

"Don't worry so much about it Bee. Besides there are a lot more things to worry about." Jack said while looking to the sky, in the vastness of space three ships were heading towards Earth two with the intentions of collecting a bounty one with the intentions of getting the three teens back but in the cargo bay of the third ship three Cybertronians had stowaway in with one having a visor, one having four spider limbs and the last one looking like Arcee but wasn't Arcee.

Six weeks later Bees team had accomplished a lot with a few being help with by Striker, Joyride and Hound thanks to Jack giving them advice on what to do as he helped trained them as well. Bee had made a arch-nemesis out of one of the escaped prisoners that went by the name of Steeljaw, Russell tried to make friends with the local kids at a football field, the team had managed to catch a Decepticon combiner that goes by the name Chop Shop, Bee was having some leadership problems as he tried to lead his team against a brute Decepticon enforcer that went by Terror Shock who had been discovered by the human authorities and as Jack was spending his time in the Anti-void he started to lose his mind making him crazy and bloodthirsty, Bee and Sideswipe had gotten a lead on a Decepticon that goes by Thunderhoof and he was a crime boss on Cybertron and Jack showed this when the team went up against a collector named Filch and as they defeated them a bridge had opened with beasts head shooting out and snapping their jaw around Filch making them scream in pain as the two mandibles had hooked themselves into Filch before the head had went back into bridge closing it off, the team then had to deal with Grimlock who was acting differently and the cause of this was a escaped prisoner that went by Minitron and when he bites you he takes full control over the bots body once they caught him they had lost Underbite to Steeljaws pack, Strongarm was having her first solo mission but Bee was being a bit overprotective and was constantly following her as she chased a Decepticon named Springload who had a acid like skin if touched or his glossa was touched, In the scrapyard at night Sideswipe had encountered a bot who had easily taken him down and when the Bee team came to investigate with Striker, Joyride and Hound following them they encountered said bot but Bee had knew the bot from the get go since it was his pal Jazz who had came to Earth to find the Alchemor and told Bee his mission also that the high council wasn't happy with him using the space-bridge without authorization but when Jazz saw the three teens he wasn't happy but a new problem aroused when a Decepticon had burrowed into the scrapyard stealing some of the teams energon supply and Sideswipe had found out the hard way was that this Decepticon had paralyzing mandibles, the name of this Decepticon is Ped and when the team was about to capture him the same beasts head had shot out of a bridge snatching Ped and sinking it's very sharp mandibles into Ped and he tried to use his mandibles but it didn't have a effect on it as the paralyzing electricity had went straight towards it's crown absorbing it and like before it had went back through the bridge with it closing off, Jazz had decided to stay for a bit to help teach Joyride to use her nun-chucks, after this Bee team had to face a Decepticon who had quills in his back with his name being Quillfire who was a rebellious leader and with one quill affecting Bee by turning his processor maturity back to that of a kid that would cause problems and once they captured Quillfire they had to wait till mourning for Bee to return back to normal before heading back.

This day was turning out bad for Bee since when he and the team had went to a signal that came from a a old hunting lodge but the team was ambushed by two bounty hunters with one Bee recognized and the other was unknown to him but the two also had mini-cons, when the one Bee knew was about to be killed by the other bounty hunter he intervened by shoving the purple bounty hunter away and started to shoot him making him retreat to a safe distance before ordering a retreat with his two mini-cons returning back to him.

"Well it's good to see a old face, ah Drift?" Bee asked as he grabbed Drifts servo pulling him up.

"Indeed it is but I'm here to collect a bounty." Drift stated.

"And who's the one with the price on their head?" Bee asked as his team came over.

"It is you my friend." Drift said shocking Bee greatly and the team.

"What for?" Bee asked.

"For using a space-bridge without authorization and kidnapping six citizens." Drift listed off to Bee.

"Hey do we look kidnapped to you?!" Strongarm exclaimed.

"Master, here is your sword." One of Drifts mini-cons said while bowing and holding out the sword but Drift spotted a smudge of dirt on it and wasn't pleased.

"It's dirty, clean it now." Drift ordered his mini-con.

"Of course master!" He said before walking away.

"But that doesn't matter since Fracture is here and if he is here then he is after the bounty as well and since you saved my life I'm indebted to you." Drift said to Bee.

"It's what friends do we help each other out so your not indebted to me." Bee corrected Drift.

"No it's amongst my honor to repay in kind and I shall do that by protecting you against Fractures attack that is bound to happen." Drift stated.

"I can come out now right?" Denny asked but didn't get any answer so he chose to greet himself to Drift.

"Hi, I'm Denny Clay." But Drift didn't like that.

"Your pet is ill mannered." Making Denny surprised and shocked to be called a pet.

"A pet?! Listen here-" Denny was saying.

"Not now Denny." Bee said.

"Okay so are you still after the bounty or not?" Sideswipe asked.

"I collect fugitives and bring them to the high council so they may explain their actions to them and eventually chose a more honorable path. Fracture has no honor and he doesn't give up so easily." Drift warned as he took his now clean sword from his mini-con."Also I shall not leave your side till it is done." and with that Bee didn't like cause every time Bee moved back Drift moved closer.

"So three more tables for dinner." Denny joked to himself while Fracture was throwing a tantrum in his cloaked ship, somewhere in Crown city a girl in her early twenties was walking around with a kid who seemed to be in their early teen years.

"Now spike we're only here as it is a vacation from Detroit." The women said.

"I know mom...but it would be better if dad was here." Spike said as his red eyes took in the scenery.

"I know I miss him too but-" She was saying before she placed a hand over her chest.

"What is it mom?" Spike asked as he walked in front of his mom.

"Your cousins are here... they would have called to let me know they came to visit." She said to herself while Spike had a different reaction.

"Wait I have cousins since when?"

"Ever since your dad had over sparkmates before me...lets go." She said before grabbing spikes hand and getting in a car that she owned and with that she floored it to go a specific destination.

"Come pick up...pick up." She said to herself with a finger to her ear before she heard a noise.

"Hey Air and Black." She said.

"Oh, hey sis hows it going?" a femme voice said back while Spike looked at his as if she was crazy.

"Not bad me and Spike are in a city called Crown city but it almost reminds me of Detroit. Anyway the reason why I'm calling is that three nnephews of ours are here on Earth and they are close by too." and with the other end became quiet.

"Primus Arcee your suppose to call us if you ever came to visit you bloody... never mind that where are you?" A different voice said.

"I'll send you my coordinates. See you gals later."

"Bye Sari." And with that the line was cut.

"Who was that?" Spike asked with Sari looking at him with a smirk.

"Two of your aunts and sparkmates to your dad." Sari said making Spike even more shocked.

"This just couldn't get any worse now can it?" Spike said to no one.

"Well it could, but lets not jinx it." Sari said as the two drove out onto a highway that led outside of the city, in a different part of America inside some caves was what looked to be tunnels full of energon and Insecticons.

"Hardshell! Where are you!" A femme voice yelled with said Insecticon rushing over.

"Here! My queen." He said with the source of the voice coming from a spider femme who had two purple optics.

"Could you go find ShatterShell and SharpShell, we got family to meet." The same voice said.

"Yes Queen Airachnid." And with that he left to find the two said Insecticons.

"You need to calm down sister and besides it's not like it's the end of the world so please try to be nice to the Insecticons." A different voice said and this came from behind the other.

"I know Blackarachnia it's just...it's been too long since Jack last fragged me and it has worked my systems up. Primus I would do anything to have him frag my processor out." Airachnid said while looking into a energon crystal.

"I know what you mean, with his two members constantly thrusting in and out of our tight port and aft. Primus I want him now." Blackarachnia said as she moved behind her sister who had put on what looked to be a pink like energon lipstick.

"Oh, thats a good look on you." Blackarachnia complimented.

"Thanks I was hoping to get Jacks attention." Airachnid said as she pucked her lips together before putting them back as if she was kissing something but wasn't. Hardshell had returned with two Insecticons.

"My queens I have returned with ShatterShell and SharpShell." Hardshell said.

"Thank you so much Hardshell you may leave us for now." With that Hardshell took his leave.

"What is it carriers?" they both said.

"We recently got news that three of your cousins are here on Earth." Airachnid said making the two become shocked.

"And who might they be?" The femme Insecticon who is SharpShell said.

"They are your aunties children, Striker is the name of one who is the son of Arcee your sires first sparkmate." Blackarachnia explained to them.

"Sire had more than one sparkmate?" the mech Insecticon who is ShatterShell asked.

"Your sire was quite the femmes mech. so he didn't just stick to one sparkmate, he chose to have many." Airachnid said.

"And we are going to go see your cousins with one of your aunties and cousins joining us." Blackarachnia stated.

"Is it aunt Sari and lil'spike." SharpShell questioned with excitement.

"Yes it is, now go and tell Kickback and Bombshock to wait with you." Airachnid answered and with that the two left.

"You know we might have enough time to get your systems to unwind." Blackarachnia suggested to her sister who looked like she would kill someone at any moment.

"Hm...the offer is tempting but the only thing that would help right now is Jack fragging both of us and letting his load all inside our wet tight ports. Hm just thinking about makes me excited." Airachnid said before she had gave her sister a kiss on her metal cheek."Maybe when Jacks back we can get some real fun started." Airachnid excitedly said before leaving.

"Primus Jack could you hurry up and get back already, we could use the fun." Blackarachnia said to herself before jogging after Airachnid. Back at the scrapyard Drift was dueling with Fracture with Fractures ground-bridge still opened and as Jack watched he saw a very great opportunity and with that he concentrated with opening a bridge but a normal ground-bridge right next to Fractures.

"Come on, work." Jack said to himself with a second bridge opening next to Fractures one causing the two to make a Shadowzone bridge making Drift look at Fractures bridge in confusion which he had taken advantage off.

"Come on Drift wheres your a game." Fracture taunted but Drift wasn't done so he took the upper hand by grabbing a hold of Fractures leg and pulled it so Fracture fell backwards giving Drift enough time to get back on his feet.

"With me at all times Fracture." Drift replied as he guarded Bee from being taken who was stuck underneath some of the things Denny brought and as he slowly woke up he noticed the Shadowzone bridge with something coming out of it.

"Wait is that who I think it is?" Bee said to himself as Striker, Joyride and Hound watched from a safe distance had also saw something coming out of the bridge.

"What is that?" Hound said.

"Not what but who." Striker corrected and with that a dark purpler plane had shot out of the bridge hitting Fracture in the back before spiraling upwards into the sky, transforming midair, landing with a fist to the ground before what looked like tentacles had came out of his chassis had shot straight towards both Fracture and Drift hitting both while also shocking them making sure they stayed unconscious long enough.

"No, it can't be!" Bee said when he saw what it is that came out of the bridge."Soundwave..." He quietly said to himself.

"Soundwave: superior. Bots: inferior." A voice came from the mech known as Soundwave.

"Laserbeak: deploy, operation: prisoners." Soundwave ordered and with that a part of Soundwave chassis came off and flew towards where Fracture and Drift are making sure they stay there.

"Rumble, Frenzy deploy, Operation: summon." Soundwave ordered and with that two parts of Soundwaves legs had came off and transformed into two mini-cons who had started to look around for things that Soundwave needed as he searched the Alchemors command center that Fixit and the team put together but what he was searching was a mystery to Bee, Striker, Joyride and Hound.

"Hey Boss! Look who we found!" Rumble shouted over to Soundwave who had turned to find Rumble and Frenzy pointing towards a pile of metal that was stopping Bee from moving.

"Autobot scout: Bumblebee. Continue with operation: summon." Soundwave said with Rumble and Frenzy completely ignore Bee as they collected things and put them in the pile that Soundwave had made.

"What are we going to do we can't fight him!" Joyride quietly whispered with Hound not liking the odds that Soundwave was here and as the three continued to search the Shadowzone bridge had closed with only one ground-bridge being open and out came from it was Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock and Drifts two mini-cons.

"Who's ready to rumble!" Grimlock stated making Frenzy, Rumble and Soundwave stop what their doing to turn and look at them.

"Uh whats with the visor face?" Sideswipe asked when he looked at Soundwaves visor.

"Rumble: continue search. Frenzy operation: quakes." Soundwave ordered and with that Frenzy's arms had transformed into two slammers.

"Let's make some quakes!" Frenzy shouted and with that the two ends of the slammers had dropped to the floor causing the ground to shake as if it was a Earthquake but it had made Bees team lose their balance.

"Primus that mini-con needs to stop" Sideswipe said with Grimlock laying on top of him when Frenzy started to make the Earthquakes.

"Uh.." Drift moaned as he slowly woke up from being shocked but he was feeling the quakes that Frenzy was making.

"Slipstream, Jetstorm stop whatever is making these quakes!" Drift ordered and with that the two mini-cons had tried to attack Frenzy but with the quakes happening it was hard for them to stand on their pedes.

"Master we are unable to do that as we can not stand long enough to engage him in combat." Slipstream said with Drift not liking that but as this was happening Soundwave was making a machine with the instructions that Jack had given him a very long time ago telling him what needed to be done.

" Rumble, find clear crystal. Final part." Soundwave stated as the machine was nearly finished.

"Fixit!" Bee said into his comm.

"What is it lieutenant Bumblebee?" Fixit replied back through the comm.

"What can you tell me of this device that Soundwave might be making." Bee asked as he sent a live video of what Soundwave was making.

"It might be some kind of communications relay...I'm not entirely sure on what it could be sir." Fixit said back as he, Denny and Russell were hiding far away from the area that Frenzy was making the quakes.

"Here boss, I found it!" Rumble said as he handed a clear crystal to Soundwave who put it into the machine.

"Rumble assist Frenzy." Soundwave said and with that Rumble had jumped over to Frenzy and started doing the same thing as him.

"Lets kick it up a notch." Rumble said as Soundwave had put a key into the device and turned it on but out of nowhere a energon bolt had nearly hit the device causing Soundwave to block the device with his body as the next shots came.

"Rumble, find shooters and bring them." Soundwave ordered and with that Rumble had set off to find where the shots were coming from as his arms transformed back to normal. Soundwave had got back to the device but a Shadowzone bridge was needed.

"Shadowzone bridge, needed." Soundwave said to himself before a bunch of schematics had appeared on his visor and with that a Shadowzone bridge was made as Soundwave was able to make a bridge appear right next to the one that remained.

"Operation: summon, su-" Soundwave was saying before the machine had turned off with Soundwave instantly turning around to find Russell holding the crystal that Soundwave had put in.

"I hope this isn't important." Russell said before running away with the crystal in hand, leaving Soundwave furious.

"Frenzy, retrieve the crystal now!" Soundwave ordered with Frenzy running after Russell to get the crystal back but in doing so Strongarm, Sideswipe and Grimlock were able to get up off the ground with Drifts mini-cons running after Frenzy and Rumble.

"Fixit can you get us a report on this con?" Sideswipe asked through his comm.

"Lets see...his name is Soundwave Megatrons communications and tactician but he was nearly killed when he fought Cerberus Prime and had escaped Autobot custody, returning back to Megatrons side and he also has three mini-cons, Laserbeak, Frenzy and Rumble who are dangerous as well." Fixit said making Sideswipe and Strongarm not liking this.

"Scrap we had to get Megatrons spy master." Sideswipe cursed.

"Get out of here! You stand no chance against Soundwave!" Bee shouted over to his team.

"We clearly outnumber him Bee!" Sideswipe argued back but they didn't know what Soundwave is capable of.

"You don't understand number mean nothing to him! He can beat all of us here, if he wanted to!" Bee tried again but it only went on deaf ears as the three charged in to take Soundwave on with Grimlock being the first to go down when Soundwaves tentacles had shocked him, which had made Strongarm and Sideswipe wary of the two tentacles but it wasn't them that attacked it was Soundwave when he dodge swipe from Sideswipes Decepticon hunter and Strongarms energon bolt with the next thing he did was hit Sideswipe in the face, picked him up and threw towards Strongarm who dodge Sideswipe and proceeded to try and shoot Soundwave with a few of the bolts landing near the device he was making which caused him to protect it with his body while the two tentacles had dug underground making their way to Strongarm.

"Watch out!" Bee shouted but was too late when the tentacles had hit Strongarm in the side and shocked her, knocking her out cold while Sideswipe had some fight left in him and got the idea to charge at Soundwave again avoiding the tentacles and his strikes while managing to land a punch to Soundwaves visor cracking it a bit.

"And you said he was tough." Sideswipe said but what he failed to realize was that he only pissed Soundwave off who had grabbed Sideswipe before throwing him into his tentacles who coiled around him limiting his movement.

"No one will stop me from completing my mission." Soundwave said with his cold dead monotone voice before shocking Sideswipe knocking him out cold as well.

"Boss I got the crystal." Rumble said as he handed the crystal over to Soundwave.

"Well done Rumble. Frenzy return." Soundwave ordered with Frenzy come running back.

"Operation: summon will commence." Soundwave said as he placed the crystal back into the device with it powering back up before it fired an array of colors at the Shadowzone bridge turning it from it's very dark color to one single color. White, the same color the Anti-void bridge color is.

"Finally our big boss can return!" Rumble exclaimed.

"Yes big boss will come back and maybe we can find Ravage." Frenzy said with Rumble liking that idea.

"Yeah then the gang is back together ain't that right Laserbeak?" Rumble called over to with Laserbeak giving a few chirps in response.

"Ravage will return, Ravage always does." Soundwave said and everyone was coming back after being knocked out by Soundwave.

"Damn why don't we ever listen to Bee?" Sideswipe said before he noticed the bridge changing to white.

"I hope that doesn't affect me later on." Strongarm said as she also took notice of the bridge changing color with Grimlock only staring at it.

"Should it be that color?" Grimlock asked.

"No it shouldn't be and whatever the device is that Soundwave made is making it do that." Fracture said with Drift agreeing, and from the main gate of the scrapyard two people had walked in going straight over to where the array of colors are and from the mountain behind the command center four Insecticons had climbed over entering the command center.

"So you throw a party and don't bother inviting us?" A femme voice making everyone turn to look at the source of it.

"Airachnid?! What are you doing?" Bee said when he noticed her.

"Oh I thought I would come and hunt some humans." Airachnid joked.

"Sister we know you still hunt but not humans and besides we only came here to find our three nephews." Blackarachnia said with Airachnid pouting. During all this Fracture had made his getaway leaving no one the wiser about his escape

"Why do you have to ruin my fun?" And with that Denny, Russell and Fixit had came out and spotted the six Insecticons.

"Ah! Insecticons!" Fixit screamed before trying to hide.

"Well thats quite rude you good for nothing piece of scrap!" Airachnid swore as she spotted the mini-con hiding away.

"Bombshock go grab me that mini-con." Airachnid asked and with that the brute Insecticon had went straight for Fixit who was too scared to even move.

"So this is where the party is happening?" A red haired women said as she looked around before spotting the two spider femmes.

"Wassup Airachnid and Blackarachnia." She called out with both of them looking at her before Airachnid had turned her attention to the mini-con that Bombshock gave to her.

"Not much girl, just having to deal with a rude mini-con who thinks it's alright to just scream out Insecticon. I'm quite insulted." Airachnid explained as her spider legs had activated and was pointing straight at the mini-cons head.

"Airachnid could you please put our mini-con back on the ground and not kill him?" Bee asked with her thinking it over."Maybe."

"Before anyone kills anyone, could the three teens come out of hiding." The red haired women asked aloud and with that Striker, Joyride and Hound walking out.

"Ah so you must be Arcees, Flareups and Chromias sparklings. I'm Sari Sumdac." The red haired women introduced.

"and who are you exactly?" Striker asked them.

"Well we're your aunties!" Sari exclaimed.

"Striker, Joyride and Hound meet Sari Sumdac, Airachnid and Blackarachnia...your sires other sparkmates." Bee said with the three of them becoming shocked.

"Could you stop hogging the spotlight already?" Spike said with Sari completely forgetting about him.

"Sorry son. Everyone this is Spike Pax Darby." Sari introduced with her son waving at them.

"Hi." Spike simply said.

"Why did sire make a human his sparkmate?" Joyride questioned and that lead to Sari showing her technorganic state, surprising the group except Bee, Airachnid and Blackarachnia.

"I'm what you call a Technorganic." Sari clarified for everyone while Fixit was looking through the database on a Airachnid and Blackarachnia.

"Ah! Airachnid a former Decepticon turned forger who was known as a interrogator for the Decepticons and took up the hobby of hunting when she left Cybertron." Fixit stated for everyone.

"Hey! What I do is my business and my business only you tin can!" Airachnid said as the sharp spider legs got closer to Fixit.

"And Blackarachnia, Airachnids sister and also former Decepticon who assisted her sister whenever possible but wasn't always a Insecticon." Fixit said to try and change the subject.

"I can't remember what I was before getting changed into this technorganic Insecticon form, so leave it at that." Blackarachnia said.

"I think you should look at the white bridge." SharpShell said as she saw what looked to be a set of sharp claws that belonged on a beast.

"Whys that?" Strongarm said but all SharpShell did was point at it making everyone look at seeing the sharp claws that had stepped onto the ground with a thud.

"Scrap. Soundwave what are you doing!" Bee asked as he turned to look at him but all he did was look at the bridge.

"Bringing my Lord back." Was Soundwaves reply as another clawed foot had stepped out.

"Who is your Lord?" Bee questioned but didn't get any thing and only looked at the bridge with a beasts head coming through it with all six optics looking around as his maw was wide showing it's three rows of very sharp denta which looked to have energon staining them and on the face of the beast three claw marks were seen going over the right side optics, with the crown crackling with electricity and fire, next was the long neck which had spikes trailing along it that had went all the way to the other end of the beast as it's huge wings had came out with the four sharp claws digging into the ground with the wings being teared on the end as if many claws had tried to rip at them after that was the tail that had spikes going towards the end with it being in the form of a four side club that crackled with electricity and fire. Airachnid, Blackarachnia and Sari all felt they had all have been missing for many years and with a servo/hand on over their sparks they had bowed with Bombshock and Kickback feeling the hive mind connection to the beast had also bowed confusing everyone, in the ship that Vector Sigma made with Arcee, Flareup, Chromia and Vector Sigma standing in the command deck had all felt something in their sparks that was gone."He's back..." Arcee said as the four of them placed a servo over their sparks. In a valley of metal spikes and mountains two beasts had felt the same thing."OUR KING HAS RETURNED!" One of the beasts roared out."OUR KING SHALL RULE THIS LAND ONCE MORE! AS WELL AS THE SKY!" The other roared out with their roars reaching miles around with it reaching a nearby city causing some of the populace to become very nervous.

"Finally...home." The beast said with it's voice sounding deadly but wise and peaceful.

"I'm going to punch it." Grimlock said making Strongarm and Sideswipe try to stop him as he charge straight at the beast with a roar, the beast took notice of Grimlock coming straight at him.

"Foolish...Dinobot." It said before releasing a roar that would make even Megatronus cower in fear and with it Grimlock stopped but it didn't stop there the beast had swinged it's tail at Grimlock hitting him in the chassis but the force of it had launched him miles away from the salvage yard.

"Who...is...next?" The beast asked with everybody not liking that idea of facing it.

"Good..." as the beast lowered it's back so it was in a sitting position.

"Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak return." Soundwave ordered with two of them looking at each other before transforming back on to Soundwave, who had walked straight up to the beast.

"Soundwave always loyal to the end... a reward is in order for getting me out of there." The beast said as what looked to be metal balls coming off the beast that rolled towards nearby metal but mostly over towards Bee since a pile of metal was on top of him.

"Bring me metal." It said and with that the metal balls had shifted turning into scraplets that ate away at the metal and some of Denny's things who had rushed over to try and stop them from eating it.

"Hey! You can't eat that!" He said while not notice the beast walking right behind him.

"Denny...I wouldn't do that if I was you." Sideswipe tried to warn but Denny carried on as the beast got closer to him and with his gullet glowing before the beast opened it's mouth and shot a blue fireball over Denny making him look at it as it traveled into the forest before exploding like a 100lbd bomb had went off.

"Stop.." The beast simply said with Denny stopping and let the scraplets carry on with all off them returning to the beast except two one had rolled over towards Strongarm and the other had rolled on the beasts paw as it held it out for the scraplet that transformed in the paw.

"Strongarm... master has taken an interest in you and wish to give you something." the scraplet had said with the one at Strongarms feet transforming and was holding what looked to be a white jeweled necklace.

"This is his gift and master hasn't forgotten about you." The scraplet said as the other had rolled over to Airachnid giving her a pitch black jewel necklace, then to Blackarachnia giving her a luscious purple jewel necklace and finally to Sari giving her a a red jewel necklace.

"Thank you sweet spark." Three of them said while Strongarm only looked at hers and with that the scraplet had rolled back to the beast before reattaching to it.

"Uh, did they call it sweet spark?" Sideswipe asked but that had earned him a slap from Blackarachnia.

"He is not called a it!" Blackarachnia stated making everyone even more confused.

"What do you mean? just look at it! does it even look like a mech or a femme to you?!" Sideswipe argued but it had earned him two more slaps one from Airachnid and the other from Sari.

"Call him it one more time hot shot and you'll see what a Technorganic and two Insecticons can do to a single bot." Airachnid threaten.

"And to answer your question he is a mech because he is our sparkmate."Sari stated.

"Wait mom your saying that he is my dad?" Spike asked as he looked at the beast who looked at him with what looked to be gentle caring optics.

"Yes Spike he is. Spike say hello to your dad, Cerberus Prime or Jack Darby. Jack say hello to your son Spike Pax Darby." Sari introduced with the beasts head lowing down to Spikes level.

"You do have my optic color, you do take after me don't you son." Jack asked as he looked happy to see one of his children.

"Well hope you haven't forgotten about us then?" Airachnid asked as she was a bit irritated.

"Now why would I forget my two favorite Insecticon femmes?" Jack questioned as he let Spike climb onto his back.

"Well you did leave us for many years." Blackarachnia said as she tapped her finger on her thigh.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame Megatron he was the one who nearly took my spark!" Jack exclaimed as he stretched his wings a bit showing off the teared and battered look.

"Yeah and by the looks of it you was in another battle. Care to explain?" Sari questioned.

"Well..." At that moment a bunch of metal body parts had came through the bridge with everyone looking at them.

"I fought a army of undead Predacons." Jack sheepishly said while stroking the back of his helm with one of his paws.

"Well you are a femme magnet, so I wouldn't be surprised if you wasn't also a trouble magnet." Airachnid said as she placed a servo to her helm and shook it.

"Well would you also like to meet your other son and daughter?" Blackarachnia said as she gestured to SharpShell and ShatterShell.

"Come here, don't be afraid of me my children, you should never judge someone by the way they look but by the actions they take." Jack said as he motioned them to come closer to him with SharpShell walking forward.

"You look fearsome sire! But I bet you have a kind spark in you." She said as she looked at his form with ShatterShell walking over.

"And powerful. Like a true king to a hive." He said as he looked at Jacks deadly sharp claws, denta and tail.

"Ha! I'm much more deadly than what you see now." Jack proudly said with what looked to be his plating puffing out in pride.

"Well it's true since you can transform multiple times." Bee said as he smiled at his old friend.

"Indeed. So why don't you three come over here, your family too." Jack said as he looked at Striker, Joyride and Hound who shrugged before walking over to Jack.

"Bee could you shut the device off?" Jack asked and with that Bee had simply used the Decepticon hunter to destroy it.

"Well I had planned to do so from the get go." Bee simply said with Soundwaves frame rustling in anger before he cooled off.

"Striker it is so good to see you in person, Joyride it's good to see you as well but give your carrier a break she does try her best and Hound it seems you take after me a lot more than your carrier." Jack said as he inspected each of them.

"It's good to actually meet my sire." Striker said as he looked Jack in the optics which showed only love and pride for his children.

"Yeah but it's even better to know that he can transform into a Predacon!" Joyride exclaimed as she took in every single detail of Jacks form.

"heh thats Joyride alright." Hound joked with Jack chuckling before Joyride had jumped onto his back making Jack turn to look at her.

"And you are doing what exactly?" Jack asked with one of his metal brows rising.

"I want to fly and besides I got a ground based alt form so the least you could do is take me flying." Joyride stated.

"I may be able to fly but it's my responsibility to look after you not try and kill you." Jack refused making Joyride groan in disappointment.

"Ah come on your no fun and carrier won't find out it's not like shes here." Joyride sulked but Jack had to break the news to her.

"Well it's going to be even more disappointment for you since your carriers are coming here as we speak." Jack said before picking up Joyride gently in his maw before placing her on the ground.

"Wait how can you tell their coming here?" Striker asked.

"I can feel their excitement with me returning and anger with you three since you had left them without even saying a word or anything." Jack explained as he tapped the area where his spark is with one of his sharp talons.

"Wait but you was the one who told us to follow Bee, so why didn't you tell them where we were going?" Striker questioned.

"Because he couldn't Striker, he was only able to speak to you three since everyone else is blind and deaf to him like how Optimus is only able to speak to me and only I can see him." Bee explained.

"Well, a certain bot has certain femmes to attend to now that he's back." Blackarachnia said as she eyed Jack with what looked to be lust.

"And we waited a long time." Airachnid said as she licked her lips tasting her own energon lipstick.

"Maybe later cause right now it's family bonding time." Jack said making the two disappointed but excited for later, Jack had put Spike on the ground before attempting to transform and as some of his plates shifted they had abruptly halted before moving back into place confusing Jack.

"What the?" Jack said before attempting to transform again but ended up with the same result.

"Are you alright Jack?" Bee asked noticing Jacks confusion.

"I can't transform for some reason." Jack stated making everyone but Denny, Russell, Sari and his kids gasp in shock.

"Jack do you know what might have happened to your T-cog?" Bee questioned making Jack tilt his helm.

"My T-cog?... oh no." With that realization had hit Jack like a freight train.

"What is it?" Airachnid asked.

"My T-cog...is...broken." Jack said with sadness laced in his voice making all the bots sad at this revelation.

"Uh, could someone explain what a T-cog is?" Russell asked with confusion.

"A T-cog..." Bee tried but couldn't carry on since he remembered his time with no T-cog.

"A T-cog is what allows us to transform into the vehicles and beasts you see." Jack said as he looked at Russell and you could see the sadness in his eyes and with this they now know what a T-cog does making their mode now glum.

"No matter that is a problem I will have to cross later. Soundwave are you ready?" Jack asked and the ex-con had nodded."Very well." And with that Jacks throat had glowed making his children move out of his way before he opened his maw releasing a torrent of cyan fire and what looked to be metal that spewed out with all of it landing on Soundwave and his mini-cons.

"Jack what in Primus are you thinking?!" Bee exclaimed before he tried to stop Jack but a arm had came out of the fire but it didn't look like Soundwaves one it was different as it wasn't a thin streamlined arm but a blocky one and as Jacks breath slowly went away everyone could see what happened to Soundwave as his visor was a different color like hot orange color with a black line going across it and his body had gotten a lot more blocky instead of being thin and streamlined like a spy plane and on his shoulders a mini-gun energon blaster had been placed on each one, in his shoulders was two wheels with armor protecting them, his color scheme had changed with his lower arms being white with a red stripe going around the end of it once, his chassis had black in the center that was outlined with yellow with two small lines of yellow going to the edge of Soundwaves chassis and instead of the dark purple it had changed to a dark navy blue color with purple bio-lights and in the center of his chassis wasn't the Decepticon insignia but the forgers insignia. **(I tried to describe what Soundwave looks like when he gets a different body and with some of my improvements.)**

"Are you alright Soundwave?" Bee asked with Soundwave turning to look at him.

"Soundwave: superior. Decepticons: Inferior." Soundwave said making Bee knowing he was fine.

"Well that's good." Bee stated a second later Grimlock had came back to the scrapyard.

"Grim what took you long?" Bee questioned.

"I had to run a long way to get here." Grimlock simply said.

"That'll teach you to not try and punch me then." Jack said as he looked at Grimlock.

"So dumb Dinobot tried to take on a Prime and I missed it?" Sari asked.

"It was more like a person swatting a bug fight than a Dinobot verses Prime." Sideswipe commented.

"Well it doesn't bother me then if big bozo was beat in a second then." Sari commented.

"Well mind telling me who our new guests are then?" Grimlock asked with Bee sighing and at that moment Jazz had showed up from where ever he was at.

"What's happening in party town." Jazz greeted before spotting Jack.

"Yo boss is that you?" Jazz instantly changed his attention to Jack who was pleased to see an old friend.

"Jazz it's good to see you again my friend. Thank you for teaching Joyride Cyber-ninja to help defend herself." Jack stated with Jazz rubbing the back of his head.

"It's no bigge boss. It's the least I could do since you saved my life." Jazz replied with Jacks sons and daughters becoming interest that Jack had saved Jazz's life.

"Wait you saved Jazz's life?" One of Jacks children asked.

"That is a story for another time. I need time to make my T-cog work again." Jack said and a few seconds later Fractures ship had started to fall out of the sky with everyone looking at it as Drifts mini-cons had came out of the ground-bridge.

"We had managed to get back on Fractures ship after we had chased Frenzy and Rumble but lost them sorry master." Jetstorm stated with Slipstream noticing the dragon and was nudging Jetstorm to get his attention.

"What is it Slipstream?" Jetstorm asked but when he looked the dragon was staring at the two and the two mini-cons were frozen with fear.

"I should offline you two for trying to attack my spy's mini-cons." Jack said as a rumble noise came from his throat, making the two stare at each other before they ran over to drift hiding behind his legs.

"But I'll let you off since you didn't know but next time be careful of who you attack." Jack advised before what sounded like a yawn had came from

"Bee please tell me you managed to get some decent sleeping places because I could use a berth instead of a pile dead body parts?" Jack questioned but made some of his children grossed out that he slept on dead body parts.

"Ew!" Joyride said making Jack look at her.

"Joyride next time your stuck in a dimension with nothing other than dead body parts you would learn to make do with what you have." Jack said with a growl towards her making her stop.

"No but their is a clearing where your frame can fit. Come on, I'll show you where it is." Bee said as he waved his servo at Jack who had Sari, Airachnid and Blackarachnia jump on to his back before he followed Bee.

"I recommend you kids stay here but I'm not sure what you Insecticons can stay?" Strongarm said but the four Insecticons had already got their answer from the hive mind.

"We Insecticons sleep in cave systems so we'll make a small cave for us to stay in." ShatterShell said and with that the four had started to dig into the side of the mountain by the command center and like that everyone called it a night and went into either recharge or sleep but Strongarm had a different idea and chose to find Jack who was curled up with Blackarachnia and Airachnid tucked under his wing with Sari being held between the two.

"You know instead of spying on me you could just ask to join." Jacks voice said making Strongarm jump in surprise as she thought Jack was in recharge.

"I was just uh... checking to make sure that no one was going to be offlined in their sleep." Strongarm tried to say but Jack wasn't buying it.

"I wouldn't want to kill a old friend, my own children and sparkmates, my loyal spy master and I wouldn't kill Bee's friends or members to his team." Jack stated making Strongarm play with her digits.

"Now why don't you stop standing there like a statue and join us already it's quite warm here." Airachnid said as she snuggled closer to Jacks frame and with that Strongarm walked over with Jack raising his wing and she crawled underneath it with Airachnid being on her left and Blackarachnia on her right while Sari positioned her self on top of Strongarm.

"Later you can join us when the real fun begins." Blackarachnia stated as she her grabbed a hold of Strongarms arm and snuggled closer to her whit Airachnid doing the same thing.

"What do you mean 'fun'?" Strongarm questioned as Jack lowered his wing and laid his head down behind their helms.

"A certain activity that got us sparked my dear Strongarm so recharge now, fun later." Sari said and Strongarm got a good picture of what Sari meant with her port becoming moist of what Jack might do and with Airachnid, Blackarachnia and Sari joining in as well but she like the others fell into recharge with excitement for the next day.

 **I DO NOT own the characters that belong to there respective makers. except my OC's.**


	2. A new friend and ally

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the game or Transformers prime they belong to there respective of the companies that own them. Except from Cerberus.**

 **Sorry for the long wait for this chapter I was too busy with possible other stories and neglected this one for far too long so I'll upload this with what I have and the next chapter will be the same length as the others.**

 **Also if anyone thinks I'll be abandoning any of my stories you are wrong and the only one that would be abandoned would be the Legend of Deathbringer or whatever I named it and the reasons why I haven't uploaded is because of college and I can get very distracted when I'm playing games and when I remember to do this I forget about it and remember but at that time it is already too late to start doing it.**

"...Talking..."

'...Thinking...'

 _'...spark-connection...'_

 _ **"...Telepathy..."**_

 **Chapter 2: A new friend and ally.**

"Hey has anyone seen Strongarm?" Bee asked with Jacks children shrugging or saying no.

"Nah haven't seen her since last solar-cycle." Sideswipe answered.

"I haven't seen Strongarm either." Grimlock said.

"I haven't seen her or Airachnid, Blackarachnia, Sari or Jack as well now that you mention it." Sideswipe stated.

"You know, now I don't want to know. Look if any of you see Strongarm tell her I'm looking for her." Bee simply said before wandering off.

"Wait what does he mean he doesn't want to know?" Striker asked.

"Uh... that's a talk you should have with your sire and carrier." Sideswipe said.

in the desert a lone police enforcer truck was driving on a dirt road with a red haired women in the driver seat and a Black stealth helicopter was flying above them before a dragon had swooped past them both.

"Come on! We don't have long before we're needed." A femme voice said through the radio of the truck and helicopter.

"We know Blackarachnia. You should count yourself lucky since Jack is the one who is carrying you." A different femme voice said.

"Is that jealousy I hear Sari?" Blackarachnia questioned since she was sitting at the base of Jacks neck as the two flew through the air.

"Uh... Sari could you tell me what is happening?" The radio in the truck crackled.

"No can do Strongarm. Because it's a surprise and something me and the Insecticon sisters have been waiting for. For a very long time." Sari stated but Strongarm was becoming more and more confused since she woke up in the night with Jack, Blackarachnia, Airachnid and Sari getting ready and they told her to join them.

"You can guess what we're going to do but other than that our lips are sealed." A another femme voice said.

"Okay... are we going to arrest some fugitives that escaped?" Was Strongarms first guess.

"Not even remotely close Strongarm." Jacks voice crackled through her radio.

"Hey Jack how about over there is that good enough?" Blackarachnia asked as she pointed towards a closed off area which also looked to be a oasis with the only opening being the hole above it since it was in a cave.

"That is perfect good spotting sexy." Jack complimented.

"I think you should save the compliments for when we start." Blackarachnia said as she glided her servo over Jacks neck managing to find a spot that made him purr.

"Jack I think you should wait a bit more honey." Sari said as she felt Jacks arousal and so did Airachnid making them both a bit horny.

"Jack you better not!" Airachnid angrily said causing Jack to stop.

"Uh, what's going on?" Strongarm questioned making Sari instantly come back to the fact that Strongarm was there with them.

"Uh, nothing!" Sari quickly said but only made Strongarm more suspicious.

"Well no matter I found a spot for us." Jack said before he started to descend with Airachnid following behind and Strongarm going off road to stay with them before Jack landed on top of a mesa that had a hole on the top of it and Airachnid transformed before landing next to Jack while Strongarm had to transform before noticing that she had to climb it.

"Hm, that might be a problem." Strongarm stated while Sari chuckled.

"No, not really. Hey Jack could you give us a hand?!" Sari shouted up to Jack and with that he opened a bridge for the two.

"Come on up!" Jacks voice came from the top and with that Strongarm and Sari had went through it before they found themselves at the top of the mesa.

"Down here!" Airachnids voice came from the hole in the ground which lead to Strongarm carrying Sari down as she jumped down into what looked to be a oasis with many different coloured crystals lining the walls.

 **(Lemon Scene.)**

"So nice of you to join us. Now we can begin." Airachnid said before she had kissed Jack causing Strongarm to become confused and not wanting to be here but Sari had other plans for Strongarm when she tried to leave and in her bigger technorganic mode Sari grabbed Strongarms wrist before spinning her around and making Strongarm kiss her.

"Mmh." Strongarm tried to say but her voice was muffled by the kiss she was engaged in.

"Hmm... don't resist it Strongarm." Blackarachnia said before she joined in the kiss that Strongarm and Sari was in.

"Think she is ready yet?" Airachnid asked Jack when the two disengaged the kiss they had with a strand of saliva between the two.

"No...not yet but that lipstick looks good on you." Jack stated before the two engaged in another kiss.

'I'm not sure what I should do. Think Strongarm, think!' Strongarm thought as her mind was trying to stop but her body wanted more and this was shown when she transformed her breastplate armour away revealing her massive breasts and her harden luscious blue nipples.

"Oh someone wants more." Blackarachnia lustfully said before she latched onto one of Strongarms nipples and was massaging it, causing Strongarm to moan into the kiss.

'What no! No, what is my body doing?!' Strongarm was screaming in her mind while her port was becoming more hot and wet with subconsciously moving her servo to where one of Sari's breast would be and did the same with her other servo but towards where one of Blackarachnias breast are.

"Hm...someone is eager." Sari said when she broke the kiss and hearing Strongarm moan from pleasure as Blackarachnia was still playing with one of Strongarms nipples.

"Well we want to make sure she's ready for our sparkmate." Airachnid said while Jack purred in pleasure at the site of two of his sparkmates and Strongarm. Sari had transformed her breastplate armour away with Blackarachnia doing the same allowing Strongarms servos to play with their breasts.

"Mmh that feels good." Sari said before she engaged Strongarm in another kiss as Blackarachnia was moaning with Strongarms nipple in her mouth giving Strongarm more pleasure.

'It feels so good...No Strongarm you won't give in...but it feels so good.' She argued with herself as she pinched, pulled and massaged Blackarachnias and Saris nipples.

"Oh Jack it seems your friend wants a go." Airachnid stated when she spotted Jacks massive member which was different as it fitted his form.

"Why don't I give him some attention before you have a go at Strongarm." Airachnid said before she moved herself so she was on all fours with her mouth being right in front of Jacks member and in a swift motion she was halfway down Jacks member as he thrusted in and out of her mouth, enjoying the pleasure he got after being trapped for many years.

"Mmh...damn I forgot how good this felt." Jack purred in pleasure as Airachnid continued to suck Jacks member with her breastplate and crouch armour transforming away allowing her breasts to bounce up and down as she was thrusted into by Jack while her port was leaking with excitement as the liquid was sticking to Airachnids thighs.

"Oooh Jaaacckkk~ I think Strongarm is ready for you~" Sari said happily as Strongarm was having her port rubbed by Sari while she was having both of her breasts massaged.

"Please...give me more..." Strongarm said as she was panting trying to get her systems to cool down.

"Oh I think Jack could quench your desire for more." Blackarachnia said with Sari and her stopping before they grabbed Strongarm and moved her over to where Airachnid is, giving her a good view of Jacks massive member thrusting into Airachnids mouth.

'Holy...Primus...I...want...it.' Strongarm thought as she drooled while she still continued to stare at Jacks member.

"What do you think Strongarm? For a Prime he has a huge member that just makes you want it." Sari seductively whispered into Strongarms audio receptor.

"It's massive." Strongarm complimented.

"It is and you want it don't you?" Blackarachnia whispered into Strongarms other audio receptor and for her answer Strongarm couldn't pry her optics away so she nodded her helm while licking her lips in anticipation.

"Mmh...goood. Now why don't we give Airachnid a servo in pleasing Jack?" Blackarachnia seductively whispered in Strongarms audio receptor before crawling to Airachnids left and started to please Jacks member by using her glossa going along it as he thrusted in and out of Airachnids mouth, next Sari had laid underneath it and used her glossa the same way Blackarachnia was but for the underside of it.

'I...want...Jack...' Strongarm said in her processor before moving to Airachnids right and used her glossa to lick up and down Jacks member, allowing her to get a taste and smell for Jacks member making her more excited.

"Won't...last...long..." Jack purred out as he could feel all four tongues licking his member, the heat that was coming from Airachnids mouth as he thrusted in and out of it.

'I want it in my mouth.' Strongarm thought as she, Blackarachnia and Sari picked up the pace as Jack had started to thrust faster as he was close.

"Come on Jack shoot your load into Airachnids mouth. we've been waiting to get a taste of your cum for a long time." Blackarachnia said before she went back to licking Jacks member.

"So...Close!" Jack growled out and to make Jack cum faster Sari used one hand to fondle with Jacks balls and used her over hand to jerk him with Strongarm and Blackarachnia using one servo to jerk him off and Jack was feeling a lot of pleasure as his member was being licked, jerked and was thrusting into Airachnids mouth as his balls was being played with, making him unable to hold it back any longer so with a final thrust he put his entire member straight into Airachnids mouth going into her throat making it bulge to accommodate his size and made Airachnid go wide optic at having his entire member going past her throat and shooting his load into her stomach before he slowly back out filling Airachnids mouth with his load but she didn't swallow it, Jack then dived into Blackarachnias mouth going past her throat doing the same he did to Airachnid before moving onto Sari where he shot the last of his load into her stomach and mouth but didn't give anything to Strongarm.

'I want a taste of his cum.' Strongarm thought sadly when Jack didn't dive into her mouth.

"...Can I...have some?" Strongarm asked with Airachnid, Blackarachnia and Sari looking between each other before all three nodded and each of them kissed Strongarm knocking her onto her back, making her go wide optic before feeling something ooze into her mouth and had a sweet taste to it, thats when she noticed that the three of them was giving her Jacks cum making her relished the taste of it and also making her more wet in excitement, all four of them had swallowed Jacks load making all four of them shiver in delight and excitement.

"Mmmh...so good..." Strongarm said as she memorized the taste.

"The taste of your load will never get old." Blackarachnia stated as she licked her lips in delight.

"You got that right." Sari said as she somewhat played with her port.

"It just makes me want more." Airachnid said while one of her servos fondle with one of her breasts.

"I think Strongarm looks like she wants more and I mean a lot more." Sari stated when she saw Strongarm still shivering with delight and the fact that her port had gotten a lot more wet.

'I can't control...my body anymore...I need more.' Strongarm thought as one of her servos went down to her port before one of her digits slipped into her wet port.

"Oh, Jack I think Strongarm wants more~" Airachnid said as three of them watched Strongarm play with herself with her other servo massaging one of her breasts.

"...More..." Strongarm said making three of them have an evil grin on their faces.

"I think we can solve that." Sari said and so the three of them had flipped Strongarm over onto her front and made her go on all fours and exposed her port to Jacks member.

"You might want to brace yourself." Blackarachnia advised Strongarm as she looked past her breasts to see Jacks huge member lining up with her port making her go wide optic at what was going to happen.

'OH SCRAP!' Strongarm screamed in her processor and screamed when Jack thrusted his entire member straight into her and had immediately broke into her womb.

'IT'S SO FRAGGING HUGE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT FITTED INTO MY SMALL TIGHT PORT! HOLY PRIMUS IT'S FEELS SO FRAGGING GOOD!' Strongarm screamed in her processor as Jack slowly slipped out and thrusted back in with Airachnid, Sari and Blackarachnia watching it happen.

"Primus I need some action." Blackarachnia said before she positioned herself underneath Strongarm with her mouth being under Strongarms port and her port being underneath Strongarms helm.

"I need some as well." Sari said before she laid next to Blackarachnia and Strongarm and grabbed a hold of Airachnid and positioned her port above her mouth where she had instantly dived her tongue into making Airachnid moan in pleasure before diving her glossa into Saris port with the two moaning into each others port, with Blackarachnia she put her glossa into Strongarms port but Jack was still able to thrust into her so both him and Strongarm got double pleasure with the addition of the glossa moving about in Strongarms port and licking Jacks member.

'Sooo...goood' Strongarm thought as she saw Blackarachnias wet port leaking and was making her want to get a taste for it, licking her lipstick coated lips before diving her glossa into Blackarachnias port causing her to moan in pleasure and delight at having some extra attention.

'It tastes sweet. But not as sweet as Jacks cum.' Strongarm thought but carried on licking Blackarachnias port with Sari and Airachnid licking each others ports as did Blackarachnia to Strongarm with Jacks member thrusting harder into her.

"More...give...me more...please." Strongarm asked before she went back to licking Blackarachnias port and because she asked Jack obliged by having some of his armour transforming away to show his other member that had grown to be the exact same size as his first one.

"You want more, you got more." Jack said. _'Blackarachnia spread Strongarms aft.'_ Jack ordered through his bond to Blackarachnia who stopped licking Strongarms port, moved her servos to grab Strongarms aft and spread them apart to show Strongarms puckered afthole.

"Huh...why did you stop?" Strongarm asked and she also gained Airachnid and Sari attention with both of them looking at Jack as he backed out of Strongarms port positioning himself so one member was lined up with her afthole and the other was lined up with her port.

"Giving you what you want." Jack answered with Strongarm noticing that her aft was spread apart revealing her afthole to Jacks massive member which twitched and Jack had slowly pressed against her afthole.

"Wait...it's too big...it won't fit." Strongarm tried to get out of having two members thrusting into her.

"It will cause if it fit into Saris tight afthole it'll fit into your's." Jack stated before the tip had went inside making Strongarms optics look up as she felt her aft being ripped a new one and having Jacks other member slowly entering her port, as the two members went further in Strongarm could feel the two squash the wall between her port and aft.

'HOLY PRIMUS IT FITS!' Strongarm screamed in her processor as Jack had nearly both members fully inside Strongarm, a few seconds later Jack had gotten both members completely buried inside Strongarm with her stomach region bulging in the shape of Jacks members.

'I feel...like I'm... being ripped in half!' Strongarm stated to herself before Jack had started to ease himself in and out of Strongarms holes.

"Oh my! You grown quite a bit Jack." Blackarachnia said as when she last saw Jacks other member it was much smaller than what it is now and with the three watching Strongarm being fragged in both holes all three sort to help Strongarm by having her feel more pleasure than pain.

"Allow us to help you." Sari said before she had moved herself in front of Strongarm and started to kiss her with one of her hands moving to one of Strongarms nipples where she massaged it, Airachnid had moved herself so she was able to get a hold of Strongarms other nipple where she latched onto it and started to suck on it, lick it and flicked it with her glossa and Blackarachnia was using her glossa on Strongarms port.

'So much pleasure I feel like I'm going to...!' Strongarm thought before her frame shivered in delight as her systems overloaded making her cum all over Jacks member, Blackarachnias face and glossa as she clenched down on Jacks members causing him to grunt as his load shot into Strongarms port and afthole before he pulled out and continued to shoot his load over Strongarms frame, Saris head and face, Airachnids back, head and face and because he pulled out of Strongarms port and aft his load dripped out spilling down Blackarachnias glossa, face and body where it has also gotten onto her breasts, and when Jack was done he heard a sound which had sound like someone was squealing but very quietly which caused him to look around. In the shadows a servo was being held over a mouth but the bot had carried on playing with themselves but was being extra weary of making any more sound.

'Scrap...he nearly spotted me.' the bot thought as Jack backed away from the pile of femmes that was covered in his load.

"This has to be the biggest load yet." Airachnid said as she scooped the cum of her back, helm and face before she put it in her mouth.

"It was much bigger than the first time you came inside me." Sari said as she did the same that Airachnid was doing.

"Primus you might have to save up more often if your able to cum this much." Blackarachnia stated as she gulped down both Strongarms and Jacks cum that was on her glossa.

"I think Strongarm might be broken." Sari said when she looked at Strongarms face her optics had looked like they would've went in the back of her helm and when Blackarachnia moved herself out of underneath Strongarm she had collapsed onto the ground with her aft still in the air with small dribbles of Jacks cum leaking out.

"Did I over do it?" Jack questioned as he saw what Sari meant.

'So much cum...' Strongarm thought as her systems emptied her womb and afthole of Jacks cum making her shiver in delight at it being diverted to her systems.

"Primus that was fun." Strongarm stated when she got onto her knees.

"Damn your a keeper for sure." Sari stated as Jack lowered his head so Strongarm could use it for support.

"Thanks and what do you mean keeper?" Strongarm asked as she stood up but when she took a step forward she had fell back onto the ground with great pain coming from her aft.

"I think I might not be able to walk." Strongarm stated as she rubbed her aft trying to get rid of the pain.

"No matter we'll help you." Blackarachnia said as they tried to get Strongarm back on her pedes but she had fallen back down to the ground.

"Hey Jack?" Strongarm called.

"Yes?" Jack answered as Strongarm lifted herself onto her knees.

"I think you did a number on my afthole cause I can't feel my legs and my aft hurts." Strongarm said before Jack picked her up and lowered her onto his back, once that was done he walked into the oasis lowering his body into the cool water with Strongarm sliding off and leaning against Jacks frame.

"Feeling better?" Jack asked as the water was very cool to their hot metal skin.

"A bit. Why don't you three join us?" Strongarm asked and so the other three had walked into the oasis with their armour still transformed away.

"Oh this feels nice~" Airachnid said as she cupped some of the water and spilled it down her helm with the water flowing down her faceplate before it flowed down between her breasts.

"So Strongarm how would say you enjoy this?" Blackarachnia questioned.

"Other than having a saw aft I enjoyed this very much." She answered with a wink as they all chuckled but Jack had heard the same sound from before making him looking in the direction it came from.

'Oh scrap. I can't let him see me now!' the same bot thought as one servo was between its legs as the other was in the upper chest region.

"What is it sweetspark?" Sari asked when she saw Jack looking off in a different direction.

"Nothing..." Jack said but he felt pleasure for some reason and noticed that Strongarm had started to stroke one of his members causing him to purr in delight.

"Relax sweetie. No one else is here but us, now why don't you sit back and allow us to do all the work?" Strongarm questioned but didn't need answer from Jack as he laid his head down on the bank of the oasis, allowing Strongarm to continue stroking his already fully erect member as Blackarachnia started to stroke the other one making Jack purr as one of his optics caught a glimpse of something shining that didn't belong in the cave which caused him to move his tail over towards it without whatever it was knowing.

"Come on Jack we've been waiting for you to frag our processors out." Airachnid said as she was on all fours with Sari underneath her and both had their ports exposed for Jack and as he was moving over towards them his tail quickly wrapped around the legs of the bot that was hiding in the shadow and suspended them in the air upside down with only their optics showing.

"A spy? I thought I was dumb enough to try and spy on Jack when he's fragging a femme." Sari said as the group inspected the spy and saw that her breasts were exposed and her port was wet with cum sticking to her thighs.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Jack asked but the spy had only looked away as under her face guard a very deep blue blush was showing.

"I think that's a yes." Blackarachnia said as she walked around the spy before slapping her aft making her go wide optic and stare at Blackarachnia.

"Hey Jack what do you think we should do with our little spy?" Airachnid asked before kissing Jack.

 _'She can watch but I want her to not be able to play with herself as we frag.'_ Jack said through the connection he had with three of the femmes with each one getting a evil grin which caused Strongarm and the spy to look at them.

"Strongarm can you stasis cuff her servos to her feet?" Jack questioned with Strongarm figuring out what Jack wanted to happen.

"Why yes I can." And with that Strongarm had went behind the spy with some trouble since she could hardly walk straight as her aft hurts, grabbed her wrists and put them close to her ankle struts where she then proceeds to stasis cuff them.

"Are we ready to begin Jack?" Sari questioned as Jack placed the spy on the ground in a sitting up position where she could get a good view of Jack slamming his members into his sparkmates, but Jack didn't say anything with Airachnid and Sari getting on top of each other while Blackarachnia had stayed with the spy to make sure she wouldn't escape or play with herself with Strongarm being on the other side of the spy while Jack had slammed straight into Airachnids and Saris very tight port making the two scream in pain from having Jacks members slam straight into them.

"PRIMUS! YOUR SOOOO FRAGGING BIG!" Airachnid shouted as she grabbed onto Sari who had kissed Airachnid while Jack slowly got himself out before slamming back into them making both of them moan deeply into the kiss with their glossas engaging in a battle for dominance as Strongarm, Blackarachnia and the spy watched with the spy's port leaking as she watched Jacks massive members slam into their tight ports.

'Frag, I want them inside me. Those thick throbbing...scrap I want them badly.' The spy thought as a very small puddle of her lubricant leaked from her port with Blackarachnia seeing it.

"Does our little spy want to play?" She asked in a child like manner with the spy nodding her helm as her optics had a pleading look to them.

"Not yet spy when Jack gives the word then you'll have some fun with us first then him." Blackarachnia stated with the spy looking back to Jacks members thrusting into Airachnid and Sari with the two having a look of pure pleasure with feeling Jack entering them relentlessly, making the spy want some action with her nipples becoming harder and her port a lot more wetter with excitement at being fragged by the two massive members.

"Damn, just watching you frag makes me want some attention...I know just where to find that." Blackarachnia said before she walked in front of the spy who looked up at her with a questioning look before looking down at Blackarachnias port that was leaking a little bit.

"Why don't you give me a helping servo, spy." Blackarachnia said and the spy knew what Blackarachnia wanted so for this only she removed her mouth guard to reveal a luscious purple lipstick on her lips before Blackarachnia moved her port closer to the spy's mouth indicating she was happy that the spy knew what she wanted to happen before she felt a glossa enter her port and was licking her walls.

"Oh~ that's good." Blackarachnia said before she grabbed a hold of Strongarm making her look at her before she used her other servo and started to play with Strongarms port, making her moan with pleasure as being touched like that and she sought to return the favour by using her servos on Blackarachnias breasts, pinching the nipples, pulling them and massaging them making Blackarachnia moan a bit louder from the stimulation on her breasts causing her port to become more wet and also made the spy gulp down Blackarachnias lubrication that was coming from her port.

"So close...I can...feel my systems...overloading...one by one." Blackarachnia said so she started to put her digits into Strongarms port, thrusting them in and out making Strongarm get closer to overloading as she can feel Blackarachnias digits against her walls before feeling her clit being played with and found it to be Blackarachnias other servo, it had only taken a few seconds of this happening before Blackarachnia had overloaded with her cum going into the spy's mouth and over her faceplate, next Strongarm overloaded with her cum going all over Blackarachnias digits and when they overloaded they squealed in pleasure as they felt their systems overloading but not only that but Jack had finished fragging both Airachnid and Sari as he shot his load deep inside both their ports, causing their systems to overload as well covering Jacks members in their cum.

"I never felt so full of your cum, Jack~" Airachnid happily said while she laid on top of Sari as she felt Jack leave her port that was now full of his cum with little bits of it dribbling out.

"Blackarachnia." Jack called out and when Blackarachnia turned to him she had her digits in her mouth cleaning them off of Strongarms cum while the spy was licking around her mouth cleaning of Blackarachnias cum.

"Mmh?" Blackarachnia hummed since she was enjoying the taste of Strongarms cum and before Jack noticed the spy put her face guard back up covering the mess that Blackarachnia caused.

"Did you?" Jack was hinting towards Strongarm since she was the one who has cum on her inner thighs by her port.

"Mhhm." Blackarachnia excitedly nodded since she enjoyed the taste of Strongarms cum.

"I'm guessing you both enjoyed it?" Jack asked the spy and Strongarm.

"I never had another femme make my systems overload like that. It almost makes me want another round with a femme but I would love it if you grab me again." Strongarm seductively stated as she put a digit to her lipstick covered lips while the spy had nodded her head excitedly from having Blackarachnias cum in her mouth.

"Why didn't you just say so, Strongarm? I would gladly frag you again with the addition of our little spy as well." Jack had happily stated with a grin on his faceplate with Strongarm clapping her servos together excitedly at what Jack said.

'Thank Primus I couldn't take another second of not feeling pleasure.' the spy thought happily when Jack said that she will be joining Jack and Strongarm.

"Oh, what about me Jack?" Blackarachnia questioned with a sad puppy like face.

"I'll make sure your full as I fill up these two hungry femmes." Jack answered with a wink at her.

"You better mister cause by the look of my sister she is enjoying being filled up with your cum." Blackarachnia said as she pointed a digit at Airachnid who was laying next to Sari with her stomach region bulging a bit because of the amount of cum Jack loaded into her port and aft.

"You did wait many years for me to come back, so I didn't expect any less from my favorite gals." Jack said since he didn't expect anything else from his sparkmates.

"And you, spy. Your going to love what he can do to your systems." Blackarachnia said to the spy with a wink before she giggled and undone the stasis cuffs letting the spy move freely and the first thing she did was laid down on her back and spread her legs to reveal her soaking wet port to Jack.

"Someone is very eager." Jack said as he saw what the spy was doing and he had a very clear view of her exposed wet port that was just begging to be entered.

"She isn't the only one sweetie~" Strongarm said before she got on top of the spy and revealed her wet port to Jack as well with strands of lubrication dripped down her inner thighs, as for Jacks members they was painfully throbbing and with renewed vigor Jack didn't bother to waste time, with both of his members plunging deep into Strongarms and the spies ports causing the spy to arch her back with surprise and pleasure of Jacks massive member. Blackarachnia was just watching the show of Jack thrusting into his yet to claim sparkmates, as she watched she got an itchy feeling down south making her masturbate to the show that was put with a two digits being put into her port while she used her other servo to knead her breast making her moan out in pleasure as her hips rocked forward and backwards making her digits thrust deeper into her soaking wet port.

"So...tight." Jack groaned out as he felt the spies tight walls constrict his member but he thrusted onwards in pleasure at the feeling of the spies tight walls and with each time he bottomed out in both Strongarm and the spy his balls was constantly smacking against the spies rear causing it to jiggle a little, not only that but from pure pleasure alone after waiting a long time to be fragged by the monsters that Jack had the spies optics had rolled into the back of her helm with Strongarm almost joining her as she felt her orgasm closely approaching.

"I-i-i-i'm...c-c-CUMMING!" Strongarm screamed out as Jack thrusted into her again making her back arch with her hard nipples brushing against the spies causing more pleasure and her walls to clamp down onto Jacks members with her juices spraying all over Jacks thick member, Jack could feel Strongarms port trying to milk him of his cum while the spy was enjoying her most pleasing orgasm that she would never be able to achieve alone or with anyone else in fact, as her body was spasming from it and her walls were trying to do what Strongarms are doing but with Jack still thrusting into them he had only made their orgasm last longer. Blackarachnia was very enjoying the show just seeing both the spy and Strongarm arch their backs in pleasure and seeing their lubrication covering Jacks members was quite a turn on for her and since she was on the edge of having an orgasm she thrusted her fingers into her drenched port and coated her servo in her lubrication as her body spasmed from pleasure overload and had too bit down on her lower lip in pure ecstasy.

"Frag...yes, Jack. Show those sluttly femmes how you please us." Blackarachnia said to herself after cleaning her servo with her glossa before she had dived two digits back into her eager port, for Jack he could feel his balls tighten as his cum was boiling up at the base of his members and he wasn't the only to notice this as both Strongarm and the spy could feel Jacks members grow in girth and can feel them twitching.

"That's it Jack. Mark us with your seed, take our sparks you port pleasing Prime." Strongarm said as she opened up her sparkchamber with Jack doing the same but it wasn't only just them two the spy had let her sparkchamber open as well. Strongarms and the spies spark were dancing around Jacks as his spark was in the middle of the two, with lightning arcs shooting out of Jacks spark connecting to Strongarms and the spies giving all three even more pleasure. Making the spy arch her back as another orgasm hit like a Cybertronian freight train but was ten times better than the last one and for Strongarm she received the same as both their ports sprayed their juices all other Jacks members.

"Blackarachnia...get...over...here." Jack growled out as he tried his best to not cum yet as Blackarachnia crawled over next to Strongarm and the spy but had spread her aft cheeks for Jack when he was ready, as Jack gave his final thrust into both ports that had been trying to milk him he erupted like a volcano as his hot, sticky cum had blasted into both of their wombs but because Jack was still inside them his members had acted like corks, stopping his cum from escaping their ports and caused their wombs to expand to accommodate the load that seem to not end for them until Jack had pulled out, letting some of his cum spurt out of their ports and with a few ropes of his cum had went onto Strongarms aft cheeks and the spies before he dived straight into Blackarachnia causing her breast and face to squashed into the ground from the speed that Jack had went straight into her tight afthole and port, not only that but caused her optics had rolled into the back of her helm as she could only feel Jacks load being dumped into her womb and aft. Once Jack was sure the last of his load had stopped he allowed his semi flaccid members to leave Blackarachnias holes with a pop as some of his cum dribbled out, as his spark went back into his sparkchamber the same went for the other two.

"Damn. I never felt so relieved." Jack said but instead of getting a replie he looked underneath him and saw that all three had been knocked unconscious from the so many pleasure overloads.

"I overdid it again." Jack simply said as he dragged Airachnid and Sari towards him so he put one of his wings over Airachnid and Sari and did the same for the others giving all five warmth before he went into recharge himself.

 **(Lemon scene end.)**

"Jack? Sweetie, time to get up." Jack heard as he opened one optic slowly to see Strongarm looking at him with a sweet smile and the spy next to her.

"Hm?" Jack growled out as he closed his optic again trying to get a few more z's in.

 _'C'mon sweetie we gotta get going, since Blackarachnia, Airachnid and Sari had already left.'_ A different voice had said to Jack through the bond he has.

 _'Alright, I'm getting up.'_ Jack replied back through the spark connection as his six optics opened reluctantly as he stretched his wings and legs, getting his kinks out.

"Wow, who knew a Predacon could look so amazing." Strongarm awed as she watched Jack spread his massive wings.

 _'It's more amazing than my partner.'_ A voice said through the shared spark connection.

"Oh, and who's that?" Jack questioned as he jumped out of the oasis cave.

 _'Nightscream, my mini-con.'_ The voice answered.

"A mini-con who is what exactly?" Strongarm asked as she climbed out while the spy had flown out using two turbine engines.

 _'The complete opposite of me, I'm quiet he's does everything he can to avoid it.'_ The voice said with a bit of annoyance.

"Tell me what is your name?" Jack asked since he never got the spies name.

 _'It's Airazor, and you sexy beast better know I want more later.'_ Airazor said as she gave a wink to Jack before she transformed into a eagle that used two turbine engines for more speed and like that Airazor was gone flying away from Jack and Strongarm.

"We better get back to command." Strongarm said.

"Wanna a ride?" Jack asked Strongarm as she thought about it. At the scrapyard or "vintage salvage yard" as Denny likes to call it, Bee was somewhat a bit impatient because Jack and Strongarm had to return yet since Airachnid, Blackarachnia and Sari had already returned to take their children home but Sari said she had booked a room at a hotel in Crown city, while Airachnid and Blackarachnia had set up a home in a cave close to scrapyard, as Bee was walking into the command center he heard the sound of wings flapping and knew who it was.

"Bout time they got back." Bee said to himself as he looked up seeing Jacks beast form swooping in low to the ground before landing gracefully.

"I don't want to hear it Jack and next time be quicker." Bee said as he watched Strongarm leap of Jack's back.

"I can't help it when I'm around sexy looking femmes, and you know it Bee." Jack said as he chuckled at Bee.

"There isn't much I can say about that as it's true...but it's quite annoying since I need Strongarm to help me capture escaped Decepticons." Bee argued.

"Fair enough...wait a minute. Where's the Constructicons and the others?" Jack asked and Bee realized just that the other forgers or ex-Decepticons are somewhere on Earth.

"Wait the Constructicons are here, on Earth?" Strongarm questioned.

"Well yeah, after our first base was attacked everyone had to be scattered over the world and that included the Constructicons, Combaticons, Blitzwing and Dreadwing and they all changed sides to fight for me." Jack answered as Strongarm got even more shocked to know that the Combaticons are also here on Earth.

 **Two days later.**

"I think I've earned the right to make more of my own decisions in the field." Was the first thing Jack heard when he entered the command center sewing Bee, Strongarm, Sideswipe and Grimlock standing in front of the Alchemor cockpit where Fixit was.

"If Strongarm can decide what I can do I officially request a transfer." Sideswipe said with Grimlock going next.

"I'm tired of staying behind when we have missions near humans." Grimlock whined as he was a Dinobot and didn't have a transformation that allowed him to blend in.

"The center of a storm is always still and it's easiest to find a solution from there." Bee had said but instead of understanding it the three had gotten confused.

"Optimus use to say it." Bee said before Jack took over.

"It's when you're feeling overwhelmed you need to find your focus." Jack said announcing his presence.

"So true, so true...but how does that get Strongarm off my bumper?" Sideswipe asked while Jack had just facepalmed...facepawed? **(I dunno how to explain that one.)**

"Lieutenant Bumblebee I have four Decepticon signals a few miles from here, just look at all this flashing." Fixit stated but the end bit wasn't really need for.

"Oh, looks like the team meeting will have to wait. Too bad, so sad." Bee said with joy since he wouldn't have to listen to anymore whining.

"Okay Autobots, let's hit the trail." Bee said.

"Cuz Bee wants to bail." Sideswipe commented.

"Hey I do the rallying cries." Bee said.

"Well have fun and try not to kill each other." Jack said before he took off into the skies. Of course no matter where they went Strongarm and Sideswipe still went at each other as they drove down the road.

"Sideswipe stay in formation." Strongarm ordered.

"Afraid I'll get there first?" Sideswipe asked.

"No I'm afraid you might blow a strut trying to keep up." Strongarm commented before Sideswipe pulled back and went on the other side of Strongarm before he was launched into the air from a ramp and landed right in front of Strongarm with dirt and dust flying into the air.

"Hey!" Strongarm shouted clearly annoyed with Sideswipes action.

"Throttle back you two. It's a mission not a race." Bee warned.

 _'Strongarm try to be a bit nicer to Sideswipe.'_ Jack said as he could feel Strongarm being annoyed.

 _'I would but he doesn't show respect to others and to authority!'_ Strongarm stated back to Jack through their newly created bond.

 _'He maybe a aft but the lesson here is if you want people to show you respect then show them some respect.'_ Jack advised to Strongarm before the team came across four broken cryo-pods.

"Each pod appears to have been opened from the inside...violently." Strongarm said when she investigated one of the pods making the whole team alerted.

In the prime's realm Optimus was in a fighting stance with a new weapon before a voice broke through the silence.

"Check out mr. Tough bot, ready for anything. But are you ready for anything Optimus Prime?" The voice said and from the left of Optimus it was revealed to be Micronus talking.

"I am Micronus. I have overcome the challenges you and the other primes have presented me with." Optimus states.

"Trust us when we say this Optimus. The tests we used to help train you in the Prime's realm are nothing compared to what you'll face once your on Earth." A different voice stated as it was revealed to be Solus Prime.

"So you keep telling me, yet you provide few details regarding my mission or anything else. This new sword for example." Optimus said as he indicated to the sword he held in his servos.

"The Prime Decepticon hunter is much more than just a sword." Micronus said as he could see Solus getting a bit angry at what Optimus said of the weapon.

 _'Oh, how I would love to just knock some more sense into that prime.'_ Solus said through her bond and had gotten a response which she didn't expect.

 _'Let me guess. Is it Optimus?'_ Jack asked through the bond he had and when you looked at Solus' faceplate you could tell she was immensely shocked.

"Sister, is everything alright?" Micronus asked when he saw Solus expression.

"He's back. Cerberus is back." Solus whispered to herself before noticing Micronus was looking at her."It's nothing brother. I'm needed elsewhere." Solus abruptly said and before they could ask her, she had left.

"I wonder what has caused this behaviour from Solus." Micronus questioned out loud to himself."No matter, Since you're so impatient." Micronus said as he held out his servo as a blue glow emitted from it a giant metal sphere had risen out of the ground with the other half still in the ground.

"Your test is to climb this hill." Micronus said but Optimus had his suspicions.

"Surely it cannot be that simple." And like that Micronus did the same thing he did with the half-sphere but this time some of the fog moved away to reveal a small group of humans, causing Optimus to be shocked at this.

"You brought defenseless humans to the realms of the Primes?!" Optimus exclaimed as Micronus still remained calm about the situation.

"An intellect-a-bot you're definitely not." Micronus commented."They're not defenseless Optimus they have you." He said making Optimus become alerted of the situation now as a bot walked out of the fog and when Optimus saw this he took it that it was time to get into a fighting stance and so he did as he held the Prime Decepticon hunter like a greatsword and his face guard had came out protecting his lower half of his face. Solus was busy looking around the area that was her room or forge searching through her things in search of materials.

"Carrier, is that you?" A feminine voice called from another part of the room.

"Dark-Hammer! I forgot you was here. And to answer your question yes, I'm looking for somethings...speaking of which did you take that wash yet?" Solus asked as she continued to search for things.

"Yeah I did but you never did tell me where we are going. So do you want to tell me where we're going?" Dark-Hammer asked as she came into the area where Solus is as she threw something over he shoulder.

"Useless...this is all useless. Huh, oh I'm not telling you as it's a surprise... now where is my Forge?" Solus said as she was looking around her Forge but Dark-Hammer had saw it being hidden behind something and got a idea.

"I know where your Forge is carrier." Dark-Hammer said and Solus looked at her but before she could say anything."I'll tell you where it is if you tell me where we're going." She stated with a mischievous twinkle in her optics as Solus noticed it.

"I see. So you want information and I'll get my Forge?" Solus asked and Dark-Hammer nodded."We are going to see someone very important on the planet he came from, that's all I'm going to tell you and the fact that knowing him, something of his is broken which is why I need my Forge." Solus explained and Dark-Hammer was satisfied with that answer and pulled out her Forge in both her servos before handing it to her carrier. Jack was just enjoying his time soaring through the sky as he felt free and not only that he was getting himself familiar with the surrounding area, in the far distance Jack saw what looked to be a dam but what was noticeable was."Grimlock?" Jack said to himself as Grimlock was standing at a broken window with Sideswipe and Strongarm being near but what was strange was the fact that they acted like they was blind and not only that but they was really close to the edge and that put Jack on the edge and he started to fly faster.

 _'Strongarm stop moving!'_ Jack shouted through his bond with Strongarm and from what he saw she had immediately stopped moving as she was a step away from hitting Grimlock and Sideswipe was a step from being on the other side of Grimlock and they all would've gone out the window.

 _'Jack?! Why did you tell me to stop?'_ Jack heard in response to his order.

 _'Because you would've knocked into Grimlock and he would've knocked into Sideswipe taking all three of you out of the window. Just stay still and I'll be there in a moment.'_ Jack answered as he went even faster to the dam and as when he was about to crash into Grimlock he stopped himself and gave his mighty wings one mighty flap which had enough force to push Grimlock, Sideswipe and Strongarm flying away from the window where they will be safe from harm.

"Took you long enough." Jack heard from his left and he saw Bee working on a console." I had Fixit give me your coordinates and it gave me the option to rely on you to save them as I work on trying to stop the opening procedure." Bee explained as Jack lowered his head and landed himself inside room.

"So who are you after this time?" Jack questioned as he lumbered his massive frame around a bit to be a bit more comfortable as his wings are really compressed on his back to give him a bit more room to move.

"A group of stinkers." Sideswipe commented as he, Strongarm and Grimlock are getting up and rubbing at their optics so they could see better.

"What Sideswipe means is a group of skunkticons." Strongarm corrected nudging Sideswipe in annoyance.

"Skunks. Great." Jack dryly said.

"Skunks? What are skunks?" Sideswipe asked as he was quite confused as to what a skunk is.

"A skunk is a animal that sprays you with a smell that makes stinks of... I'm not sure how to compare the smell of it to something on Cybertron." Jack explained.

"It smell is horrible." Bee inputted as he finished stopping the dam from opening." Well the skunks took this tube." Bee said as he pointed down the tube they went as there were two more tubes to go down."But we're going to be taking this one." He said indicating to the tube to the right confusing his team.

"Sir why aren't we going down the tube they went?" Strongarm asked but Jack answered this.

"It's because the one he wants us to go down most likely runs parallel to it." With Bee nodding.

"Hey Jack think you can help us round these guys up, even though you frame is huge you can still fit down the tunnel you could even use your scraplets and fire breath to scare them to run into us." Bee suggested as Jack was thinking it over.

"Alright sounds fun to me but if I get sprayed your cleaning the mess." Jack growled as he lumbered his frame down the tube the skunkticons went as Bee and his team went down the other tube transforming to catch up to the skunkticons and when Bee thought they were close enough he transformed causing his team to transform as well.

"I can hear the skunkticons we can trap with we time it right and right on time Jack." Bee said as he heard what sounded like fire shooting down a enclosed tunnel.

"Let's get further ahead, Grimlock bust down the wall when I say." Bee ordered and as he thought what he heard was indeed true as Jack was blasting his blue fire down the tunnel causing the skunkticons to move a bit faster to avoid getting burnt down to a melted pool of metal.

"Run boy's we didn't come all this way to get melted down!" The leader of the skunkticons ordered but what they had failed to realise was that Bee and his team were standing right in front of them.

"Stop!" Bee ordered and they did just that realising they were stuck in a predicament as they heard Jacks footsteps become louder and louder as he moved his massive frame down the tube till just his six optics was glowing in the dark and the skunkticons could see two crimson optics, two stormy optics and two tri-colour optics staring at them with the look of hunger in them.

"I'll give you a choice, give up now or be food for the Predacon and scraplets.

"Did h-he s-say P-predacon?!" One of the skunkticon asked with fear as they started talking amongst themselves with Bees options as Malador was thinking his options over.

"Cerberus." Bee called out as the signal for him to send out his scarplets and the skunkticons could hear the tiny clanking of little metal feet and when they turned around they could see hundreds of different coloured optics staring at them from the darkness and some of them emminated the sound of saws, not only that but Jack had moved a bit more forward showing his draconic head to the skunkticons.

"I would hurry if I was you cause right about now is the feeding time for his scraplets." Bee said as the skunkticons got even more scared at that news.

"Eh, boss... hurry cause it's not looking good back here." One of them said as Malador looked behind and saw that they are indeed correct as they started moving a bit more closer showing even more of what Jack looks like to them and they could see the scraplets are even prepared to eat them.

"Time is ticking away, you ain't got much longer before your nothing." Bee said with a grin knowing what they were going to choose.

"Argh... fine! We surrender!" Malador exclaimed as he didn't want to become food for a Predacon and a hungry horde of scraplets.

"Wise choice." Bee said as he, Strongarm and Sideswiped had stasis cuffed them and their tails so they couldn't be used.

"Hmm now we have another problem." Bee said as he finished stasis cuffing the skunkticons.

"What's that?" Grimlock asked as Bee looked to Jack to see the scraplets are still hungry.

"The scraplets are hungry and this is the time they find food for themselves and their master." Bee explained causing everyone to stop moving, frozen in fear.

"W-what are we going to do sir?" Strongarm asked as she looked at Jack and his scraplets and seeing the hungry looks they had but she knew Jack wouldn't go after them...

Would they? Strongarm thought as she was starting to doubt herself now but she had to make sure.

 _'Sweetspark? are you there?'_ Strongarm asked as she was prepared to do anything.

 _'Hungry...hungry, they are hungry.'_ Jack said as his mind was bombarded with the thoughts of the scraplets since he his the king of the hive.

 _'We know that sweety but could you try and last until we get to the scrapyard and then you can eat.'_ Strongarm said as she was trying to get Jack and his scraplets to hold on till they got back to the base.

 _'I...can try to.'_ Jack said as the scraplets started to back off and rejoin their master as he was really trying to stop himself from eating the captured escapees and possible his teammates.

"Sir I think we should hurry and get Cerberus back to command before he eats everything metal insight." Strongarm advised while still looking at Jack.

"Right Fixit e're on our way back and prepare some scrap metal cause were going to need it." Bee ordered over his comm."Alright who's up for some training?" Bee questioned cause he knew what is about to happen.

"Wait what?!" Sideswipe exclaimed as if it is a ridiculous idea.

"Alright Malador if you want to stay alive run down this tube we will be right behind you, on 1." Bee stated as he got into a position to run.

"One!" Bee shouted and everyone had started to run down the tunnel with Jack pursuing them, back at the scrapyard Fixit was wheeling about gathering scrap metal in a pile at the middle of the open area of the command center when Airachnid and her sister showed up.

"Fixit? What's going on?" Airachnid asked as she was confused as to what is happening.

"Oh just that its Jacks scraplets feeding time and he is with Bee and his team, also he has captured the four escaped Decepticons." Fixit explained as he threw more scrap metal into the pile while the two sisters look at each other before helping Fixit by throwing what looked cars that are ready to be sent into the scrapyard.

"Ah! Come on those are vintage cars your throwing!" Denny shouted as Airachnid just shrugged and threw another one into the pile.

"I would rather have them eat these than eat me and ruin the hard work I did to keep myself looking this good for my sparkmate." Blackarachnia stated with a glare aimed at Denny who had immediately shut his mouth up and walked back other to Russell.

"I forgot that she use to be a ex-Decepticon and it still feels unnerving being around them two." Denny said.

"I know what you mean but as long as Jack is alive, we have nothing to worry about especially with the Insecticons." Russell said with a smile.

"And why is that?" A voice said from behind them and when the two looked up behind them they saw ShatterShell and SharpShell was standing right behind them.

"U-uh nothing." Denny said with Russell agreeing with him.

"As long as our sire and king is alive we won't do anything rash but if he does offline... it won't be pretty for whoever offlined him." SharpShell stated.

"Our sire always comes first as he has a lot of responsibilities due to him being... special being." ShatterShell said and before they knew it Bee and his team had barged into the command center with what looked to be a huge swarm of metal following them but when they moved around the pile of scrap metal the swarm stopped following them and dived straight into the pile and started to eat it and a second later Jack showed up and doved his maw into the pile and grabbing the largest piece of scrap metal and had it in his maw and his mandibles are also dug into the metal so it stayed there as his might jaw had snapped shut breaking the piece of metal into two while the piece that's in his mouth goes down his gullet but as it goes it turns into liquid metal due to the burning fire but that's just what Jack needs to satisfy his stomach as it also satisfies the scraplets as one by one they started to go back to Jack and combining with his body.

"Well that's that, at least we managed to get the prisoners back into their cryo-pods." Strongarm said since she and Grimlock had shoved them into four separate cyro-pods since it was either that or become launch for a hungry scraplet swarm and Predacon.

"You can say that again, as I'm sure I was going to be the next meal." Sideswipe said as Jack finished the pieces of metal he had.

"That can be arranged." He said with a grin on his face that was very unsettling, as everyone could see it before they broke out into laughter including Jack while Sideswipe didn't laugh as he couldn't tell if he is joking or not.

"Wait are you serious about that?" Sideswipe asked but Jack didn't answer him in fact no one did causing him to go into a bit of panic. In the Prime's realm Optimus had finished his test with only one of the humans surviving but it turned out to be a hologram projection made by Micronus, Solus had finished making whatever it is but it turns out to be a T-cog with all of Jacks alt modes already pre-installed on it, as for Airazor she was soaring through the air looking for something or se was enjoying the moment of being in the air and was thinking about the next time she would meet her new sparkmate.

 **I DO NOT own the characters that belong to there respective makers. except my OC's.**

 **I'm sorry about this very late upload as I said at the start but I'm going to try and keep it to around a 10,000 word upload so I can get more chapters out and with fewer mistakes happening and hopefully the ending isn't too bad anyway I extend my thanks to the people who left reviews and wanted to see this story continue as you helped remind me that I needed to finish this chapter and if it isn't enough I'll say it again you amazing people have my thanks and if you want too see something happen or have an idea please let me know cause you never know if I might add it in future chapters.**

 **Have a good day/night/evening I dunno but may the music keep you fresh.**


	3. Currently being rewritten

**This story will not be updated anymore as I'm rewritting it so don't expect any updates as I won't be uploading any more chapters for it. I'm sorry if this upsets any of you but it will be a good refresh for me as I know what I've put in the story and so on.**

 **Signing off with the beat.**


End file.
